PT 1: Metal Maiden PT 2: Flower Power
by thesituation016
Summary: PT:1 Simone knew that there had to be a meaning, a reason to why she was gifted in such a way, but how could powers that seemed to be made for fighting do any good in the world. PT:2 Hope knows how lucky she is to grow up in the shelter of her fathers school, but now it's time to join the real world and to defend it. Both PT 1&2 are included in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Metal Maiden:

Simone Deniua walked through the library scanning the books looking for one in particular. Her jaw length curly dark chocolate brown hair was in a crème colored scarf the tails falling down her back that allowed her bangs to hang freely above her large nut brown eyes which were framed by thick dark lashes.

She wore a scooped neck long sleeved magenta sweater that reached her thighs with a pair of black tights on underneath that tucked into heelless black calf high boots. On her right wrist was a cuff bracelet comprised of ten centimeter thick rings alternating between smooth and braided. Each was made of a different metal; Tungsten, Copper, Chromium, Steel, Bronze, Iron, Lead, Titanium, Nickel, and Platinum which she had had especially made for herself and all together was two inches in width.

She ran her finger along the shelf of books and came to the spot where the book was supposed to be, but found an empty slot. Her face fell in disappointment and she let out an irritated huff, she had really wanted to read that book and now it looked like she'd have to wait or go to the library clear across the other side of town.

"I believe this is the book you're looking for." A confident British accented voice said to her right.

She looked over to a rather handsome man around her age maybe a little older holding out 'To Kill a Mockingbird' the book she had wanted. He had straight brown hair parted in the middle reaching just above his ears and striking blue eyes. Next to him was a taller man also very handsome with a more serious look than his counterpart. His hair was a short almost black brown and his eyes a steal grey color.

"It is, merci." Simone said, a French accent tenting her voice, taking the book with a smile.

"You're French." The British man said in interest, taking in her sweet smile framed by light pink full lips and her small button nose.

"Qui, I believe my accent gives me away as yours gives you away, British I believe." Simone replied.

"Correct." He smiled as Simone glanced down at the book in her hand.

"How did you know I wanted this book? You are psychic or something?" Simone asked, her head cocking to the side.

"Or something." The other man said with a small smirk that hinted at ulterior motives to the conversation. Simone felt slightly uneasy about the situation, something didn't seem right.

"Well thank you again for the book." Simone said and started to move away.

"Wait, I thought that we could buy you a drink or something and talk." The British guy said with a grin as he reached out taking her hand in his, his thumb moving over the back of her hand. "We have a proposition for you."

"I do not go out with strange men." Simone replied pulling her hand from his grasp, her face turning from pleasant to serious. "Bonne journée messieurs."

Simone put the book down and quickly turned on her heel walking away toward the exit. She hurried as fast as she could, wanting to put as much distance between her and the men. It was a real disappointment to; the man with the blue eyes was very attractive.

"Maybe we could have put that to her in a different way." Charles commented rubbing the back of his head, not understanding how he had loused that up. He was usually so good with the fairer sex.

"You mean instead of coming on like a hormonally challenged teenager." Erik said rolling his eyes as they rushed to catch up with her matching her speed on either side of her as she walked down the street.

"You two better leave me alone." Simone snapped, her accent becoming thicker in her unease and anger. "You do not know what you are dealing with."

"But we do." Erik replied his hand twitching causing a trash can move into her path making her stop. She starred down at the trash can trying to move around it, but it moved into her way each time, then looked up at the man.

"Sacre bleu. Did…did you do that?" Simone breathed out, her eyes wide looking between the two men as her fingers played with the cuff bracelet around her wrist.

"I did." Eric replied with a smirk.

"We're like you Simone, we can do things other normal humans cannot." Charles said then projected his thoughts into her mind. 'We're mutants.'

Simone's head jerked back and suddenly her form was covered in skin tight copper, even her hair had turned to copper the strands as thin as her natural hair, her eyes to were solidly coated in copper and though they could not see it her insides as well became copper, it was a complete and total transformation from the inside out.

When she transformed it caused Charles to wince in pain as a sharp stab shot through his head pushing his mind from hers forcing him to take a step back from her from her physically as well. Nothing like this had ever happened before to him, it was amazing, and the form fitting copper was not a bad look for her.

"Charles?" Erik questioned, looking to his friend in concern as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You were in my head." Simone said her voice taking on a metallic tinge as she placed a hand to her head, a small clink sounding when her fingers touched her head.

"And you blocked me." Charles replied looking at her in surprise.

"I can block anything in this form or in any of my other metal forms." Simone said as the copper resided from herself leaving her normal to the human eye once again.

"Amazing." Charles said in excitement, making Simone blush a little. Her abilities had been called many things before, but amazing was not often heard amongst them.

"So what was this proposition you had for me?" Simone asked making the men smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The men took Simone back to the FBI facility where she met with the other mutants gathered there. It was amazing to her how many of them there were, after years of thinking she was alone…to find so many, it was a real miracle.

"We should think of code names." Raven said as they sat around the lounge after they had all gotten comfortable with each other. "We're government agents now, we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean whined with a fake pout.

"Well, tough. I called it." Raven replied then shifted to look like Sean. "And I'm way more mysterious than you." Everyone laughed as Raven turned back looking to Simone. "Simone, got any ideas?"

"I was thinking of Armor." Simone said as she touched her steel part of her bracelet and was coated in steel then touched the platinum causing the same thing to happen then back to normal. "Any metal element I touch I can become, and it is kind of like Armor, so I believe it is appropriate, no?"

"Sounds perfect." Angel nodded with a round of positive noises from the others.

"Does it only work with metal?" Hank asked in interest.

"Qui, nothing else seems to work." Simone shrugged before they moved on.

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven asked as Simone re-took her seat on the end of the couch. She had snagged it earlier forcing Hank to sit closer to Raven, a girl a blind man could see that he was interested in.

"Well, "Darwin" is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits." Darwin told them as he stood up moving over to the fish tank. "Adapt to survive and all. Check this out."

"Amazing." Simone said as Darwin plunged his head into the water forming gills along his neck.

"That was incredible." Hank said.

"Thank you." Darwin said as he stood up shaking the water from his head then looked to Sean. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be…Banshee." Sean replied.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank questioned.

"You might want to cover your ears." Sean said as he walked over to the coffee table crouching down in front of it so he was level with a row of glasses. Everyone covered their ears as he gathered his breath then let out a short scream missing the glasses but not the window which shattered, everyone clapping with laughs as he took his seat again.

"Your turn." Simone said and they all looked to Angel.

"My stage name is Angel." Angel said as she took off her jacket and unfurled her wings which began to beat rapidly lifting her into the air. "It kind of fits."

"Si jolie." Simone said in wonder.

"You can fly?" Raven asked in amazement as Angel nodded.

"And..." Angel turned to face the broken window and spit out an acid ball hitting the statue outside getting everyone's approval before she turned to Hank. "What's your name?"

"How about Big Foot?" Alex teased Hank getting some laughter from other, but disapproval from Raven and Simone.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours are kind of small." Raven said with a smirk then looked down at Alex's feet, everyone laughing. Hank shot Raven a shy thankful smile as they went on with the introductions.

"Okay, now." Darwin calmed down the laughter. "Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?

"It's not... I just can't do it….I can't do it in here." Alex replied uncomfortably.

"Can you do it out there?" Simone suggested motioning out the broken window.

"Why don't you just do it out there?"

"Come on!"

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" They started to chant until he stood up and made his way out.

"That's the spirit!"

"Get down when I tell you." Alex told them as he got ready to fire using the statue as a target then spotted everyone starring out the window. "Get back." They all moved back as he started to get ready again only for them to look out again. "Get back!" No one moved. "Whatever."

He tensed and started to move around forming three red hoops of energy before throwing them without much accuracy at the statue missing it two times before slicing the statue in half the third time much to the amazement of others.

After displaying their powers to each other the night quickly dissolved into one of partying and showing off. Darwin was showing off how much damage he could take as he covered his body in a hard rocky jagged molten rock and Alex and Sean broke chairs on his back.

Angel was hovering in the air dancing as Raven and Simone danced beside her on the couch laughing and Hank hung from the light fixture upside down dancing as well. All in all they were having a great time reviling in the fact that they were not alone, that there were others like them.

"Danse comme personne ne regarde." Simone laughed.

"What's that mean?" Raven asked.

"Dance like no one is watching." Simone answered as they cheered.

"What the hell?" Moria snapped as she Erik and Charles walked onto the scene, but no one heard them since they were having way too much fun.

Although Charles was mad at their behavior, a part of him couldn't help, but to admire the way Simone was moving, her hips swaying as she raised her hands above her head which was tossing with the music. Catching him starring, Erik elbowed him brining him back to the present and he quickly shoved those thoughts aside with an embarrassed look while Erik smirked.

"Come on! You can go harder than that." Darwin shouted. "Harder!"

"What are you doing?" Moria snapped even louder causing everything to come to a grounding halt. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex." Hank said quickly.

"No, Havok." Raven said as she stepped down from the couch followed by Simone. "We have to call him Havok. That's his name now."

"Raven, I do not think..." Simone tried to stop her, but Raven didn't listen.

"And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." Raven pointed to each of the men.

"Exceptional." Erik scoffed before walking away.

"I expect more from you." Charles said looking directly at Raven then he to walked away along with Moria. Simone looked to Raven her face devastated and downcast at the rebuke, making Simone bristle slightly as she walked up to Raven.

"Ne pas être troublé, (Do not be troubled) after what we have all been through trying to keep our abilities hidden we deserve to have some fun." Simone said placing a hand on Raven's shoulder getting a small smile out of the girl. "Angel turn the music back on and check this out."

Angel turned the music on and Simone changed form into Platinum standing right under the light allowing it to reflect off of her around the room.

"Now that is cool." Angel said as the party started up again.

"Come on Mystique, I will show you some real dance moves." Simone taunted as she danced making Raven smile as she stared to dance as well, the others soon joining in.

-0-

Simone smiled as she walked down the hall still dancing a little as she went. She had thought she was alone and to find that there were others like her, it was amazing. She did a twirl her hands raised above her head when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked over to see Charles leaning in the doorway of his room looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Que? I like to dance." Simone smiled not at all embarrassed as she performed another spin. She was by no stretch of the imagination a professional, but she wouldn't say no to going out for a spin if the occasion allowed it.

"I can see that." Charles commented with wry grin.

"Are you going to give the disappointed look again?" Simone rolled her eyes as she stopped dancing.

"We're a part of something big, you should all act accordingly." Charles replied.

"Sensationnel." (Sensational) Simone scoffed crossing her arms. "We just found out that we are not alone, that there are others like us, I think we deserve a little leeway and yes I understand the destruction of government property was a little excessif (excessive), but I think it's also understandable given the situation."

"I suppose." Charles conceded. "But a little more self-control would be appreciated."

"Convenu." (Agreed) Simone nodded then started to laugh trying to hide it behind her hand.

"What?" Charles asked as she leaned against the wall opposite him.

"It is nothing." Simone shook her head still snickering.

"Come on, I like a joke as much as the next bloke." Charles pressed as he walked over standing closely in front of her, one of his hands braced against the wall next to her head.

"Let us just say Raven had some very interesting big brother stories." Simone teased with a small blush at their close proximity. "Très intéressant."

"What stories exactly?" Charles asked, his eyebrow rising again. In truth he was slightly worried, his adopted sister had more dirt on him than what the earth was covered with. He could only hope that 'the story' was not one of the things she had divulged.

"Not telling." Simone replied tilting her head up. "C'est un secret."

"I could always…" Charles trailed off putting his fingers lightly to the side of her head just below the hairline of her left temple.

"And I could always…" Simone trailed off coating her body in nickel, the metal cool under his fingertips. It was hard yet strangely malleable at the same time making for an interesting feeling as his fingers lingered against it.

"Good point." Charles said reluctantly lowering his hand as she returned to normal although he did not step back not lower his other arm still braced against the wall. "So what code name did you get?"

"Armor." Simone replied raising her chin a bit.

"I like it, but I see you as a princess more than a knight." Charles flirted easily.

"Why can I not be both?" Simone asked cocking her head to the side.

"The beautiful maiden and the hero of the story, how would you ever find your Prince Charming if you never needed to be saved?" Charles questioned, with a smile leaning in close.

"By finding the man who is willing to fight beside me like my equal and not in front of me like my better." Simone replied leaning within a hairs breadth away from his lips before pushing off the wall and walking away. "Bonne nuit Professor X."

"Good night Armor." Charles replied watching as she walked away slipping into her room with one last teasing smile before closing the door. Charles let out a rush of air as he ran a hand through his hair before heading back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Charles, Erik, and Moria left on some mission or another leaving the others to their own devices. They did have to promise not to destroy anything while they were on their own though and so far they were doing pretty good.

"Whoa!" Darwin said as he watched Alex on the pinball machine while the others were sitting around the coffee table munching on Oreos.

"All right, all right." Alex said as he played the numbers shooting up.

"Jesus, man, you are killing me." Darwin said.

"Don't beat yourself up." Alex said. "I've had a lot of spare time."

"I didn't know the circus was in town." To agents stood outside the newly repaired window starring in.

"Zhen who sent in zhe clowns?" Simone gave them a hard look, but the men ignored her.

"Hey, come on, honey. Give us a little..." One of them looked to angel making hand movement mimicking Angel's wings making her look away. "No? Come on, let's see the foot. There it is. Come on, Big Foot, let's go." Hank walked over closing the curtains. "Hey. Hey, come on. Hey."

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven said looking to Angel who had her arms crossed angrily.

"Guys being stupid, I can handle. Okay? I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these ones stare at me." Angel said bitterly.

"At us." Raven corrected her, but the moment was broken when suddenly there was a thump on the roof followed by a bamf sound that seemed to repeat.

"Ca c'était quoi?" (What was that?) Simone placed her milk down as she stood up.

"I don't know." Darwin said coming over to the curtains. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What is it?" Simone said looking up at the silhouette against the moon then it fell to the ground in front of them, the body of the head of the paranormal CIA division slammed into the ground in front of them making them all jump back screaming.

"Get back! Do not leave that room." An agent ordered as they flooded the courtyard. "We're under attack!" A red man suddenly appeared in the center of the courtyard. "Shoot! Shoot!"

"Get back away from the window!" Simone ordered moving them back behind the couches. "And stay down."

Darwin and Simone stood over the others ready to use their abilities to shield them when a sound like a whirl wind drew their attention to cerebro which was torn apart by a tornado. They looked back to where the red man was cutting through the men in black teleporting, using their own weapons against them. Many of the agents ended up shooting their fellow agents.

"Stay here, my ass! Let's go!" Darwin snapped as he moved out the doors the others following.

"Get back!" A soldier ordered.

"We can help! We can help!" They called out, but then an explosion ripped through the building.

"Run, go!" Simone yelled rushing them back to the room only to see the tornado moving at them as the last of the agents were killed. The tornado picked up a soldier throwing him through the glass making them all scream again. "Mon Dieu."

The man who caused the tornado came through the window as the red man came through the other. Simone's hand went to her lead bracelet as she waited for the men to make a move.

"Wait!" An agent on the other side of the door called out. "You want the mutants? They're right through that door. Just let us normal people go. We're no threat..."

He was killed and a man in a helmet entered making them all shrink back in fear.

"Where is the telepath?" The man asked.

"Not here." The red man replied.

"Too bad." The leader said taking off his helmet. "Well, at least I can take this silly thing off." He smiled as he faced them. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you."

"Freeze!" A soldier shouted.

"Azazel." Shaw said and the red man teleported killing the soldier then teleporting back. "My friends, there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings…" He focused on Angel, who was clearly breaking. "…and queens."

"Angel." Raven said in shock as she walked over taking Shaw's hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean said as she walked away with Shaw.

"Angel, revenir." (Come back) Simone called out.

"Come on." Angel replied. "We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"We have to do something." Raven said as they started to talk amongst themselves, Darwin and Alex starting to shove one another.

"Stop." Darwin called out. "I'm coming with you."

"Good choice." Shaw said as Darwin walked out into the courtyard. "So, tell me about your mutation."

"Well, I adapt to survive." Darwin replied. "So, I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that." Shaw said then Darwin grabbed Angel.

"Alex!" Darwin called out covering his body in rock.

"Get out!" Alex yelled attacking as the other ran for cover, Simone covering them in her iron form.

"Do it!" Darwin called out as the rings hit Shaw who absorbed them.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture. Feels good." Shaw said walking over to Darwin who tried to punch him, but was blocked. Shaw grabbed him by his jaw, holding him still. "Adapt to this."

Simone and Raven screaming as Shaw shoved the red orb of Alex's powers down Darwin's throat then teleported away with his men and Angel. They could only watch as Darwin tried to adapt, not succeeding. He reached out to them as he crumbled then exploded into dust.

-0-

They were all sitting outside the destroyed remain of the CIA department, Simone sitting next to Raven, the two girls staying close clearly shaken by the experience, as the boys sat close by as well, all in states of anger and shock. Soon Erik and Charles pulled up in a car along with Moria, the three of them running over to the shaken mutants.

"Raven?" Charles called out, Raven shooting to her feet running into his arms. Simone stood up looking to the men with tears in her eyes as Charles looked them all over, his eyes lingering on Simone for a moment before he spoke. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

"We're not going home." Sean said shaking his head.

"What?" Charles looked at them, not understanding.

"He said we're not going home." Simone replied meeting his gaze, crossing her arms.

"And he's not going back to prison." Sean added looking to Alex.

"He killed Darwin." Alex said shaking his head.

"All the more reason for you to leave." Charles replied sternly. "This is over."

"No, it has only begun." Simone shook her head.

"Darwin's dead, Charles." Raven said, her voice thick. "And we can't even bury him."

"We can avenge him." Erik said making everyone look to him.

"Erik, a word, please." Charles pulled him to the side.

"They're just kids." Charles snapped.

"No. They were kids." Erik replied. "Shaw has his army, we need ours."

"We'll have to train." Charles said after a moment of silence, turning to them seriously. "All of us. Yes?"

"Yeah." Alex said as the others nodded.

"Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe." Hank pointed out. "We've got nowhere to go."

"Yes, we do." Charles said in determination.


	4. Chapter 4

They all packed up their belongings and piled into some cars heading for Manchester. They traveled out to the country and pulled down a long drive way that ended at a rather large mansion of brown bricks. It was at least three stories high and looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale book.

"Cette une belle maison." Simone commented as they starred up at the large mansion wide eyed.

"This is yours?" Sean asked.

"No, it's ours." Charles replied.

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Erik commented sarcastically.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me." Raven said walking up and wrapping her arm around Charles who kissed her cheek. "Come on, time for the tour."

They walked through the foyer, living room, study, dining room, an assortment of other room, and then into the kitchen where Simone smiled happily. The kitchen had always been her place, somewhere she felt completely safe and in her element.

"You like to cook." Charles commented making Simone look to him.

"Did you…?" Simone tapped her head.

"He didn't have to, your face gave you away." Erik said making her blush a bit at her obviousness.

"I love to cook, I always wanted to be a chef." Simone said with a shrug. "I have just recently graduated from culinary school."

"We have our own chef, sweet." Sean said with a grin.

"Could I?" Simone looked to Charles hopefully.

"You don't have to, we can…" Charles started.

"But I want to, it has been so long since I have had people to cook for." Simone pressed, her hands clasped together. "S'il vous plait."

"I don't see why not then." Charles said making her smile as she hugged him making his face go red.

"Merci." Simone said before she released him then started to explore the kitchen. "I will cook things the like you have never tasted before. Now everyone out of the kitchen and I'll have our first dinner ready in no time."

"You don't want to see the rest of the house?" Raven asked in amusement, looking from the dazed smile on Charles's face to Simone moving around the kitchen checking on the supplies with great enthusiasm.

"I can explore later." Simone replied making the others laugh before they moved on. Charles lingered a moment watching the way her eyes lit up as she explored or the way her soft pink lips pulled back revealing a dazzling smile when she looked into the pantry. "Was there something else Charles?"

"What?!" Charles realized he had been starring and quickly shook his head. "No, nothing…I'll just go catch up with the others. If you need anything just find me or Raven."

He quickly retreated out of the kitchen as he talked nearly tripping as he walked backwards out of the room making Simone smile with a small giggle as he ducked through the door. Shaking her head she returned to putting together the first meal in their new home.

-0-

Simone smiled as she looked out over the spread laid out on the dining room table. There was a large ham with slices of pineapple, mashed potatoes with bacon and cheese mixed in with them, roasted baby carrots with herbed mustard butter, collard greens with pimiento cheese, onion, mushroom, and goat cheese mini frittatas, French green bean salad, Boston baked beans, soft dinner rolls, and macaroni and cheese.

She set out the drinks ranging from water, tea, and soda and for desert she had made triple chocolate thin mint parfaits, one for each member of their team. She was giddy as she opened the doors to the dining room and stepped out.

"Venez le chercher! (Come and get it) Dinner is ready!" Simone called out loudly.

There was the sound of rapidly thumping feet as Alex and Sean ran down the stairs followed by the more reserved paces of Hank, Erik, Raven, and Charles. Simone grinned at their awed expressions as they filed into the dining room taking their seats.

"Simone, this looks amazing." Charles complimented, the others voicing their agreement.

"Merci beaucoup." Simone blushed then gestured to the meal. "Bon appetite."

There was hardly any talking other than noises of contentment while the food was consumed. Simone observed them as they ate wondering how long it was since some of them had had a decent meal in a long time. She knew Alex had been on lock up, Erik had been on a revenge quest spending most of his time in motels, and Hank seemed the kind to skip meals in the name of research then grab something quick when he had to. As for Charles, Raven, and Sean she wasn't sure, but they all seemed to enjoy her cooking to the point that there was little leftover.

"That was the best meal I've had in forever." Alex sighed with contentment.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Erik asked as he finished up his desert.

"My Uncle Jaquez taught me all that I know when he took me in. He was a great and well known chef in Paris; he gave me all of his secrets when it comes to cooking." Simone smiled sharing some of her childhood stories of growing up with her Uncle Jaquez, her only living family, after losing her parents to sickness that they couldn't seem to shake. This started them all too sharing bits of their past with each other, growing closer as a team and as a family.


	5. Chapter 5

Simone walked with Charles and Erik as she explained another side to her powers. They wanted to know as much as they could so that they could train her better. She had found that with her metal forms came greater strength.

"So what you're saying is that with your metal forms comes enhanced strength as well." Charles said leading the way.

"Qui, I have found myself capable of lifting things from around my home like the oven or refrigerator without so much as breaking a sweat. I was too afraid to try anything heavier outside so I do not know the limitation of my strength." Simone explained as they came to a large dark room.

"Well that's why we're here." Erik said turning on the light to the garage. They led her over to where a car engine was placed on the ground and Simone eyed it. "This engine weighs about four hundred pounds, we're starting you off light to see how much you can take."

"Cela devrait être amusant." (This should be fun) Simone said as she walked up to the engine.

"Erik will be here to catch it if you start having trouble." Charles assured her before she knelt down taking hold of the engine where she could while iron coated her body. Taking a breath she started to lift, but was stronger than she thought. The engine flew up into the air hitting the ceiling and would of slammed into the ground if Erik had not caught it, lowering it safely back to the ground.

"Désolé (Sorry) I appear not to know my own strength." Simone commented with a wince as the men starred at her in shock.

"Maybe we should try something heavier." Erik suggested.

Simone now stood outside with Erik and Charles with an old clunker parked next to them. Simone looked nervously from the car to the men as Charles explained what they were going to be trying that day.

"Now, Erik is going to lift the car up and when you're ready he will release it so you can test its full weight, are you ready?" Charles asked and Simone nodded raising her hands up as iron once again covered her body.

Erik raised the car up and over Simone holding it until it was settled on her raised palms. Taking in a few deep breaths then letting them out to calm her nerves she looked to Charles.

"Laisser aller." (Let it go.) Simone said and Erik did so, to her surprise she didn't even buckle under the weight.

She was actually lifting the car up, it was astounding. She started to laugh in amazement, the boys joining in, but in doing so her concentration slipped and she started to lose her balance. Before Erik or Charles could react the car slipped falling from her hands forcing her to fall as well, the car landing on top of her.

"Simone?!" Charles yelled rushing over as Erik raised the car throwing it to the side. Charles kneeled down next to her helping her set up. "Are you ok? Are you injured in any way?"

"I'm fine, not even a scratch." Simone assured him, her iron form slipping away.

"Are you sure?" Charles cupped the side of her face looking into her eyes for any sign of a concussion making her face turn red.

"I'm sure." Simone managed to get out.

"Why don't you kiss her and make it better Charles?" Erik smarted off as he walked away, making them both blush. Charles quickly released her cheek standing up and pulling her up with him. "I…uh…sorry…"

"I better go get cleaned up and start dinner." Simone said softly.

"Yes, I need to meet Hank and Alex down in the bomb shelter." Charles nodded as they both reluctantly released each other's hands before walking away.

Simone was willing to admit to herself that she was falling for Charles, at least to herself, and Charles could admit to himself that he was definitely feeling drawn to Simone, but admitting out loud…well that was going to take some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Simone scanned the shelves of Charles's library picking through the interesting texts. There were some really rare pieces that she couldn't wait to dig into. She was so engrossed in her exploring that she didn't notice someone enter the library until they spoke.

"You must really like to read, you're always in here if not the kitchen." Erik commented and Simone let out the most undignified squeak making a startled jump.

"Erik, you scarred me." Simone shot him a playful glare placing a hand over her heart while just chuckled. "Well I'm glad my rapidly beating heart amuses you."

"My apologies, but you should be more aware of your surroundings." Erik shrugged as he walked over taking a seat next to a small square table then he gestured to the chess set that was on it. "Do you play?"

"If you mean do I know how to move the pieces then yes, if you're looking for a challenge, I'm afraid I'm an amateur and that's being generous." Simone said walking over and taking the seat across from him.

"Well then I'll go easy on you." Erik said making the first move. "So when did you discover your ability?"

"My ability." Simone echoed as her face fell, her hand hovering over a pawn before she moved it. "I was eleven and was in a car accident with my parents, idiot kids having a race in the street. I absorbed the metal of the car and it protected me from the impact, but I wasn't able to maintain it and was trapped in the vehicle. The paramedics called it a miracle."

"And you parents?" Erik asked making a move.

"They didn't make it and I was trapped in that car with them for almost an hour." Simone moved another piece.

"My condolences." Erik said glancing up from the board, Simone humming out her thanks.

"We all have our nightmares to bear." Simone said softly as the game went on and pieces were taken on both sides. "And my life afterwards was good; my Uncle Jaquez took good care of me and did not freak out when I showed him my mutation. He said it was a gift, a sign that humanity was becoming something more, something better."

"He sounds like a good man." Erik commented.

"The best." Simone smiled softly, and then she looked up at Erik. "Not all men are like Shaw."

"I know." Erik replied tensely.

"Do you?" Simone asked quietly.

"Checkmate." Erik said and Simone looked down at the board seeing that indeed she had no moves left.

"I hate chess." Simone pouted while Erik chuckled at her annoyance.

"You're not too bad, you just need some practice." Erik said resetting the board. "So, you and Charles seem to be getting close."

"Where did this come from?!" Simone blushed deep red.

"It's painfully obvious to anyone with eyes." Erik said as they began the game again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Simone said moving another piece taking out one of his pieces. Erik looked at her with a raised eyebrow then shrugged.

"Have it your way." Erik relented but Simone could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"Evening Erik, Simone, what are you two up to?" Charles asked as he strode into the library looking between the two.

"Just helping Simone with her chess skills." Erik replied moving a piece.

"Or lack thereof." Simone sighed retaliating with a move of her own.

"Checkmate." Erik smiled as Simone groaned allowing her head to fall forward on the table.

"I'll never get this game." Simone sighed.

"Maybe it just takes the right teacher, why don't you give it a shot Charles." Erik said standing up and walking toward the exit. "I'm going to for a walk."

Charles walked over taking Erik's seat starring over at the young woman with her head still on the table.

"That bad?" Charles asked.

"My Uncle tried to teach me and it went well as far as knowing how to move the pieces, but I am horrible when it comes to strategy." Simone said sitting back up causing Charles to laugh a bit. "What?"

"You have a red spot, right there." Charles said pointing to his own forehead. Simone reached up and could feel the slightly cooler spot caused by the coolness of the table top.

"Parfait." (Perfect) Simone said as she rubbed the spot.

"You'll only make it worse doing that." Charles pointed out and she lowered her hand making her frown in frustration. Charles chuckled before handing her the book he had been holding in his hands. "Here I thought you might like this."

"To Kill a Mockingbird." Simone read the title with a bright smile. "Merci Charles." Simone looked it over causing a piece of paper to fall out. She picked it up as Charles winced, it was the receipt. "You bought this today."

"Ah well…" Charles stuttered out.

"Did you…did you buy it for me?" Simone forced herself to ask as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes well, I knew you were looking for that when we first met and well you really haven't had the chance to get it what with everything going on so I thought I would just get it for you so you could read it and all…" Charles rambled until he finally ran out of words.

"Thank you Charles, it is a lovely gift, I cannot wait to read it." Simone smiled causing him to smile back just as the clock chimed gaining her attention. "Oh, it is much later than I realized."

"Would you allow me to walk you to your room?" Charles asked standing up and offering his arm like a real gentleman making her smile as she took his arm standing up as well.

"I'd love it." Simone said tucking the book under her other arm and together they set off down the hall way.


	7. Chapter 7

Simone was curled up on a window see in the library, 'To Kill a Mockingbird' resting on her lap as she starred out at the night sky. For the life of her she couldn't get the telepath out of her head. He was smart, charming, and had eyes she could look into forever. It nearly drove her crazy keeping her thoughts from surfacing while he was nearby. Speaking of the Professor, Simone looked up just in time to see him walk in smiling when he spotted her.

"Bonjour Charles." Simone smiled back as he walked over sitting across from her.

"Good evening Simone." Charles grinned taking the book in hand allowing his fingers to skim over hers. "How do you find it?"

"Merveilleux." (Wonderful) Simone replied, enjoying the residual feeling left behind after his fingers toucher hers. "And very fitting for what we are going through I believe." Simone looked down at her lap, a worried expression on her features. "Will they ever accept us Charles? Will they ever not fear us, resent us, or hate us?"

Charles reached over taking one of her hands in his, the back of his thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of her hand making it tingle. She looked up, her deep chocolate brown eyes meeting his charming bright blue eyes.

"One day I believe we will all live together with no segregation, that we will all live in peace." Charles said with a smile that was soon mirrored on Simone's lips. "You must always have hope."

"Hope, I like that." Simone said with a smile as her head tilted to the side, a strand of hair falling across her face. Charles reached up with his free hand tucking it behind her ear, his hand lingering against her reddened cheek. Slowly they leaned in closer to each other, each of them feeling the breath of the other fanning across their lips.

"Simone! There's smoke in the kitchen!" Alex called out from down the hall.

"My roast!" Simone yelped before running out of the room leaving behind a disappointed Charles. Luckily the roast was fine so dinner went on as scheduled, but everyone noticed the way that Charles and Simone snuck glances at each other, both of their cheeks pinking whenever their eyes met.


	8. Chapter 8

Simone took a deep breath as she stretched her body moving through the different yoga poses she had learned over the years. It was also a great way to clear her mind of all the thoughts of Charles she had been having lately, that man was constantly in her mind.

It was a beautiful day and she had pulled on a long sleeved fitted purple shirt and a pair of loose black pants that reached down to calves. She had found a nice flat area under a tree and was performing the Standing Bow pose when Charles and Hank ran nearby.

""In each of us, two natures are at war."" Charles said to Hank.

"Robert Louis Stevenson, Jekyll and Hyde." Hank nodded.

"Top marks." Charles praised. "The story wasn't really about good and evil though, was it? It was about man's animal nature and his struggle to control it, to conform. And it's that struggle which is holding you back."

"No, Jekyll was afraid of what he could be capable of." Hank told him.

"And you are, too." Charles said. "Now, if you want to beat me this time, you have to set the beast free." Charles said as Hank took off his shoes. "On your marks, get set, go!"

Simone nearly fell over when Hank raced by her easily over lapping Charles.

"Congratulations, my friend. Robert Louis Stevenson would have been proud." Charles said when Hank ran up behind him.

"C'était genial." Simone said as she walked over making Hank grin. "I have never seen anyone move so fast."

"Impressive, Hank. With feet like those, all you need is a red nose. Right, Bozo?" Alex said clapping Hank on the shoulder making Hanks face fall as he walked away angrily.

"I'm done here." Hank bit out.

"Thank you, Alex." Charles said sarcastically as he ran after Hank. "Come on, Hank."

"Hey, ow, that hurt." Alex yelped when Simone smacked him upside the head, her hand coated in iron. "What the heck Simone?!"

"You can make your own dinner tonight and from now on for that matter." Simone snapped before turning on her heal and walking away.

"What?! Come one Simone, don't be like that…" Alex pleaded as he followed her having no cooking skills what so ever. Simone stopped so fast that Alex nearly ran into her then she spun around sharply facing him and poked him in the chest hard as she spoke.

"No Alex, you are a bully, c'est dégoûtant." (It is disgusting) Simone snapped. "We are already facing prejudice from the rest of the world, we do not need it from our own kind as well. Until you apologize to Hank sincerely you will eat nothing that you do not make yourself."

Simone left him behind as feelings awkwardness and guilt twisted in his stomach. She made her way back to the mansion shaking her head in annoyance. She headed toward the weight room for the rest of her workout where she found Raven in her natural form laying on the table used for lifting the dumbbells.

"Incroyable." (Amazing) Simone said startling Raven who bolted up with a gasp quickly changing her form back. "So that is what you really look like?"

"Yeah." Raven said on edge as she brought her legs up to her chest.

"It is amazing, I have never seen such a deep shade of blue." Simone commented as she walked over taking a seat next to her. "You should show it off more often."

"Please, I look like a…" Raven trailed off starring angrily down at the ground. "…freak."

"You look de toute beauté." (Beautiful) Simone cut her off. "Do not let anyone tell you any different, it is all in how you own it."

"Own it?" Raven echoed, looking to the older mutant.

"Qui." Simone nodded seriously, then smiled. "You said your codename was Mystique, now what does that name mean to you?"

"I don't know…mysterious I guess." Raven shrugged.

"It also means alluring and tantalizing. You have a fascinating aura of mystery, awe, and power surrounding you. Within you there is power to reduce men to putty in your hands." Simone told her making her smile. "You chose the name, now all you have to do is find the confidence in who you are to live up to it."

"Tantalizing huh?" Raven considered her words with a small smile. "I like that." Raven then grinned to Simone. "So you and Charles?" Simone choked on air at the sudden change in subject, her face going red as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "Oh some on Simone, everyone can tell you two are crushing on each other bad."

"I…he…" Simone took a breath. "Am I that obvious?"

"A little, but so is he." Raven shrugged.

"Do you really think he likes me, I mean like that?" Simone looked to Raven.

"Oh yes, more than sure of it." Raven nodded. "I've never seen him treat a girl the way he treats you."

"What do you mean?" Simone asked.

"Well he treats you more like an equal and not like some princess in an ivory tower." Raven replied. "He actually talks to you and not just at you, he's never done that before."

Simone smiled softly remembering their conversation back at the CIA facility.

"Hey, guys, the president is about to speech in about twenty minutes, we're all going to watch it." Sean said sticking his head into the gym. "You guys coming?"

"We are coming, just let us get cleaned up." Simone nodded and Sean nodded leaving the room.

"Thanks Simone." Raven smiled as they walked out of the gym.

"Any time my fleur bleue. (Blue flower) And thank you as well." Cheshire replied giving the young girl a quick hug.

"Anytime." Raven echoed with a smile before they went their ways.

Simone ran up to her room taking a quick shower then pulling on a pair of black fitted pedal pushers, a white button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of green flats, a pair of golden hoop earrings, her ever present bracelet, and a green sash which she tied around her waist before heading back downstairs just in time for the broadcast.


	9. Chapter 9

They were all gathered around the small television set in the study, watching and listening pensively as the president spoke to the nation.

"It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union..." The president said.

"That's where we're going to find Shaw." Erik said gesturing to the TV.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III." Charles replied. "He won't leave anything to chance."

"So much for diplomacy." Simone scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"I suggest you all get a good night's sleep." Erik said walking out of the room.

"...ultimately leads to war."

"I need some air." Simone said as she left the room and walked outside.

She walked along the long rectangular fountain that was surrounded by bushes that had small blue flowers blooming on them. She turned off onto a stone path that took her under some pink climbing roses then let out into a small clearing that had a bird bath standing next to a bench with a lovely magnolia tree with pink blooms hanging over them, the whole area in closed by thick green hedges.

She took a seat on the bench before burying her face in her hands. She knew that a battle was brewing, that this would more than likely end, but now that it was fact she had never felt so afraid. Looking down at her bracelet she ran her fingers over the platinum and watched as it traveled up her skin coating her completely then receding once again leaving behind her normal skin. They were given these powers, most of them destructive, what else were they fit for.

"There is so much more to any of us than just our mutations." Charles said breaking her from her thoughts.

"You're not supposed to do that." Simone shot him a halfhearted annoyed look.

"Sorry, but you were practically broadcasting." Charles said as he walked over taking the seat next to her.

"It's fine, you're one of the few…no, actually you're the only person I would trust in my mind." Simone replied as she nudged his shoulder.

"I'm honored." Charles nudged her back, then hesitantly took her hand in his lacing his fingers through hers causing a fiery warmth to spread from their joined hands up their arms and into their hearts. "It's going to be ok Simone, I promise."

"And I trust you." Simone smiled feeling much better then leaned in kissing his cheek, both of them feeling a jolt. "Thank you Charles."

"Anytime." Charles grinned widely before standing to his feet then taking Simone's other hand pulling her with him.

He starred into her eyes for a moment before leaning in, unable to stop himself, and placing a soft kiss to her cheek making her blush as another jolt shot through them at the connection. They walked back to the mansion hand in hand talking softly to one another until they stopped outside her room, Charles gently kissing Simone on the cheek again with her a goodnight before she slipped into her room.

"You should ask her out when all of this is over." Erik said making Charles start as he turned to face him.

"Ask who…" Charles trailed off as Erik shot him a look, clearly knowing what was growing between the two of them.

"It doesn't take a telepath to see what's going on inside either yours or her head." Erik said with a small smirk. "You better ask her out before someone else does."

"I think I will take your advice on that my friend." Charles replied. Erik smiled as he left back down the hall heading for his own room leaving Charles to go to his, thoughts of Simone and the near future playing in his mind's eye.

-0-

Simone rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled out of bed grabbing her robe as she went, slipping it on over her pajamas. She opened the door before they could knock again allowing Raven into her room.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Simone asked softly, seeing the distraught look on the girls face. Raven shook her head as Simone lead her over to the couch in the room and Raven told her what happened between her and Hank. "Oh sweetie."

"I thought…I thought that he liked me and…" Raven cried.

"Raven, my fleur bleue, Hank is…he already hates himself for his feet and has been teased about them for so long that this is the way he feels, not about you personally, but everything. He does not think you are ugly, he thinks that of himself. He is so blinded by the ideals of others that he cannot accept himself." Simone said gently pulling Raven into a tight hug, rubbing her arm in comfort. "That does in no way excuse him though and I am so proud of you."

"Proud?" Raven echoed, looking at her curiously.

"Raven, you are accepting yourself, I believe you are beginning to see how beautiful and precious you really are." Simone said making Raven smile. "And one day, you'll find someone that will see you as such."

"Thank you Simone." Raven smiled wiping her eyes.

"Anytime." Simone replied pulling Raven into another warm hug. "Now you should go get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"That's an understatement." Raven said with a dry laugh before she left closing the door behind her heading down the hall, but as she passed Erik's room Simone's words played in her head. Which way would he accept her? With that thought Raven slipped into Erik's room and waited for him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning dawned bright and early for all of them, too early in fact. They all got dressed and gathered in the kitchen for a light breakfast made by Simone, not many having the stomach to eat, but she had insisted that they eat something.

"Where's Hank?" Sean asked when the resident genius didn't make an appearance.

"Probably down in the lab making some final adjustments for the mission." Charles replied gesturing for them to follow him to said lab once they were done eating. Posted to the doors was a note telling them that Hank was at the airfield and to bring the box marked X. Charles pushed the doors open revealing the wrecked lab.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik asked as they walked in. They all picked their way through the debris until they came to the large box which Charles opened.

"Hank has been busy." Simone commented.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex asked.

"As none of us mutated to endure extreme g-force or being riddled by bullets, I suggest we suit up." Charles said closing the case so they could carry it out of the room.

Simone looked down at her uniform considering taking the chance of extreme g-force as to wearing the costume. Reluctantly she pulled on the yellow and blue costume, not at all caring for the color scheme. When she came out in the skin tight form fitting uniform Charles was just stepping out of his room, his brows shooting up to his hairline making her blush.

"You look amazing." Charles breathed out and upon realizing what he had said while openly gaping at her his face turned cherry red matching Simone's.

"Vous regardez très beau vous." (You look very handsome yourself.) Simone said with a shy smile making him grin then he offered her his arm.

"Shall we go?" Charles beamed.

"Lead the way." Simone answered looping her arm through his heading out to where the others were waiting to drive out to the airfield.

-0-

They all arrived at the airfield coming up to a giant hanger with an impressive sleek black jet plane sitting in it, everyone starring up at it in amazement having never seen the like before.

"This is stupéfiant." (Astounding) Simone breathed out then glanced around. "But where is Hank?"

"I'm here." They heard Hank reply walking toward them, but he was different, very much so in fact. He was covered from head to toe in blue fur, had fangs, claws, and yellow gold eyes.

"Hank?" Charles questioned.

"It didn't attack the cells. It enhanced them. It didn't work." Hank said starring down at the ground when he came to a stop in front of them.

"Yes, it did, Hank. Don't you see?" Raven said to him. "This is who you were meant to be. This is you." Hank smiled slightly as Raven placed a hand on his cheek. "No more hiding."

"You never looked better, man." Erik placed a hand on Hanks shoulder, only for Hank to lash out grabbing at Eirk's throat with a roar.

"Guys, stop!"

"Come on, break it up!"

"Hank!" Charles called out.

"Le libérer." Simone shifted into her titanium form and grabbed Hanks arm pulling it from Erik's throat.

"Don't mock me!" Hank growled down at Erik who was coughing for breath.

"I wasn't." Erik chocked out as Simone helped him to his feet.

"Even I got to admit you look pretty badass." Alex commented. "I think I got a new name for you. "Beast."

"Thanks." Hank said with a small smile, then looked apologetically to Erik and Simone.

"Bête, I like it." Simone smiled, accepting his silent apology.

"You're sure you can fly this thing?" Sean gestured to the plane.

"Of course I can. I designed it." Hank replied once again astounding those around him. They all loaded up onto the jet as soon as Moria arrived strapping into their seats then taking off.


	11. Chapter 11

The American and Russian ships were poised for battle as a Russian cargo ship made for the Embargo line. Over the radio they could hear the Russian desperately trying to call it back while the American made ready to fire on it.

"It looks pretty messy out there." Hank commented as she took the plane in. Charles placed a finger to his head closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"The crew of the Aral Sea are all dead." Charles said opening his eyes. "Shaw's been there."

"He's still here, somewhere." Erik said.

"He set the ship on course for the embargo line." Charles told them.

"If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up." Moria said.

"And the war begins." Simone breathed out.

"Unless they're not our boys." Charles commented and with his hand to his head the Russians fired on their own ship sinking it to the depths of the ocean in a fiery explosion. The missile though had gotten a little too close to the plane causing Hank to have to barrel roll out of the way causing slight panic attacks for everyone.

"A little warning next time, Professor." Hank called back when he had the plane level again.

"Sorry about that. You all right?" Charles asked looking around at the others, his eyes lingering on Simone, getting weak put positive answers.

"Cher seigneur." (Dear lord) Simone put a hand to her rapidly beating heart before looking to Charles, with a small smile. "That was impressive, I must say."

"That was inspired, Charles." Moria said in agreement.

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw." Charles said hand still to head.

"He's down there. We need to find him now." Erik said, clearly on edge.

"Hank?" Charles asked.

"Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?" Hank asked Moria.

"No. Nothing." Moria replied.

"Well, then he must be underwater and obviously, we don't have sonar." Hank told them.

"Yes, we do." Sean said.

"Yes, we do." Charles echoed as he, Sean, and Hank unstrapped, making their way to the back of the plane. "Hank, level the bloody plane!"

"Whoa! You back right off." Sean pointed at Erik who raised his hands up, staying back. "Beast, open the bomb bay doors!"

"Remember! This is a muscle. You control it!" Charles put his hand to Sean's throat then to his own head. "You'll be in here the entire time! We'll see you soon! On my mark! Three! Two! One! Go!"

Sean jumped out of the plane sailing into the air with a sonic scream before diving into the water.

"Alert the fleet, they may want to take their cans off." Moria said as they waited for Sean to report.

"Banshee has got a location on Shaw." Charles said as Erik took his place at the bomber doors. "Are you ready for this?"

"Let's find out." Erik replied and Hank took them in close to the location of the sub.

He jumped onto the landing gear which was lowered while Charles looked on from the bomber opening. Erik pointed his hand out to the water, trying to locate the sub. Finding it he locked on and started to pull, gasping as he did so struggling with the huge object.

'Remember, the point between rage and serenity.' Charles said into Erik's head and suddenly Erik found the strength pulling the sub up above the water much to the amazement of all. Hank then flew them to the island the sub following.

Then Riptide came out of the sub forming a large whirlwind that as soon as it hit the ocean took on water becoming even larger.

"Erik, take my hand!" Charles called out seeing what was coming.

"Hold on, guys. It's gonna get bumpy." Hank called out to them.

"Erik, take my hand!" Charles yelled as Erik dropped the sub which crashed to the island rolling to a stop. One of the wings of the plane was torn off as they too started to crash to the island, Erik just barely grabbing on to Charles who pulled him into the ship. They hit hard, Erik jumping over Charles using his powers to keep them pinned to the floor as they rolled finally coming to a jarring stop.

"Simone!?" Charles quickly scrambled over to the French woman.

"I am fine." Simone said as she ripped her belt off in her steel form, and then looked to the only non-mutant in the group on concern. "Moira? Moira, are you all right?"

Simone and Charles ran over to her helping her down, Erik going to Raven and Alex getting them down.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Moria nodded as they all ran to the opening.

"What do we do now Charles?" Simone turned to the telepath.

"I read the teleporter's mind. Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb." Charles told them as they all stared out at the sub.

"We got no time. The Geiger count is going out of control." Moria said, the device peeping erratically, collaborating her words.

"Moira, this is what we're gonna do. Get on the radio and tell them to clear both fleets out immediately." Charles ordered.

"I'm going in." Erik said.

"Beast, Havok…Armor, back them up." Charles said, though he was hesitant to send in Simone he knew she could more than handle herself. "Erik, I can guide you through once you're in, but I need you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me, then we just hope to God it's not too late for me to stop him."

"Got it." Erik nodded as he and the others raced out of the ship toward the sub, Charles reaching out and stopping Simone.

"Be careful." Charles said as he gripped her arm.

"You as well." Simone quickly kissed his cheek before running out to where Riptide, Azazel, and Angel were waiting for them.

"Good luck!" Charles said as he watched her shift in her titanium form, Raven made to follow them. "Raven, stop!"

"I'm going to help them." Raven snapped.

"We don't have time for this." Charles snapped back. "If anything comes in that entrance, you're taking care of it, yes?"

"Fine." Raven relented angrily.

Riptide attacked first, but it was cut off by Havock blasting him back, then Azazel came at them teleporting away with Beast and Havock. Erik rushed in, Armor right behind him, ripping a hole into the sub. Riptide who had recovered barely missing being squashed by the metal torn from the sub came at them.

"Go, I will take care of him." Simone said in determination, Erik nodded running into the sub.

Simone ran at him the sun glinting off of her armored body avoiding his tornadoes as best she could, but her luck didn't hold and she was sent flying back hitting the trunk of a fallen tree hard, breaking it in two. Another tornado raised her into the air then slammed her into the ground then another picking her up once again slamming her into the submarine causing it to dent before she slipped to the ground landing on her stomach. Her head was ringing from the attacks, but her metal form was holding and protecting her from harm. She heard Riptide laughing as he came closer a tornado in his hand, ready to follow up his attack, but now she knew what to do.

"Is that the best you have?" He mocked then sent his tornado at her, but rolled under it just as he fired it off coming up fast with a devastating upper cut to his jaw cracking it making him stumble back, blood bursting from his mouth then she kneed him in the stomach fracturing some ribs causing him to double over.

Not letting him regain his balance she followed by picking up part of the tree she had snapped and striking him down with it sending him to the ground hard as well as breaking his fractured ribs, her series of attacks rendering him completely unconscious.

"Not really, but it will do." Simone grinned tossing the tree aside, but then saw Banshee and Havock coming in for a crash landing causing her to race over to them. "Are you all ok?"

"Look out!" Sean pointed to where Angel was coming in ready to spit her fire ball at them, but Havovk reacted first firing of a ring of energy without the need of Hank's invention striking Angel down.

"Nice shot." Simone clapped him on the back. All of them looking to where they heard Hank and Azazel appear. Azazel pinned Hank about to finish him off with his tail.

"Azazel, stop!" 'Shaw' ordered and Azazel was distracted enough for Hank to take out. 'Shaw' morphed back into a smirking Raven as the others joined them, holding up a bruised Sean between them, bit glad to see each other alive if a little worse for the wear.

"Is everyone ok? No life threatening wounds?" Simone asked as she checked them over gaining positive answers from everyone. "Good, let's get back to the plane and…"

"Today, our fighting stops!" Erik's voice rang out from the sub, cutting Simone off. They all turned to see him hovering forward with the body of Shaw suspended before him, blood dripping from the hole in his head. Erik let him drop to the ground in a crumpled heap as the others walked over to him, Erik landing before them. "Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there." Erik pointed out to the ships. "I feel their guns moving in the water, their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets, humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!" Erik looked to Charles. "Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

Charles put a hand to his head and his face fell, the devastation written in his eyes. Moria ran back to the plane trying her best to get them to call off the attack, but there was no answer. The ships came into position and fired, multiple missiles coming at them with nowhere to run. With one hand Erik reached out stopping every single one, the flames on each going out then he slowly turned them around.

"Erik, you said yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it." Charles tried. "There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders."

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders." The missiles shot forward back at the ships. "Never again."

"Erik, release them!" Charles ordered then tackled him. "No!"

"I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me!" Erik said as they fought.

"Erik, stop this right now, this is madness." Simone ran forward, the others following.

"Stand back!" Erik waved his hand at them sending them all back hard. "Charles, that's enough!"

"Erik, stop!" Charles struggled as Erik regained control of the missiles. Erik forced Charles back standing to his feet just in time for Moria to open fire on him, but each bullet was deflected until one hit Charles, who was just standing up, in his lower back.

"Charles!" Simone screamed as she scrambled to her feet rushing over to him. Erik ran over to him catching him as he fell pulling the bullet out of his back. The missiles exploded harmlessly in the air before they reached the ships.

"I'm so sorry." Erik said as he held Charles up, seeing Simone and the others coming forward. "I said back off!" They all stopped in their tracks, Simone reluctantly doing so, then he looked to Moria. "You! You did this."

Her dog tags tightened around her throat, chocking her at Erik's command. Simone ran over to her Moria struggling to get the dog tags off.

"Erik, let her go!" Simone snapped at him in tears. "Stop it!"

"Erik. Please." Charles gasped out. "She didn't do this, Erik. You did."

Erik released her upon hearing this, Simone catching Moria before she hit the ground, Moria clinging to her as she coughed trying to regain her breath.

"Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I." Erik tried, his eyes pleading. "All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing."

"My friend." Charles chuckled humorlessly. "I'm sorry, but we do not."

Erik starred down at him in shock.

"Erik, please…" Simone said softly needing to be near Charles and slowly Erik motioned for Simone to come forward. She darted forward and took Charles into her arms as Erik stood up, Moria joining them.

"Charles! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Moria sobbed breathlessly.

"It's all right. It's all right." Charles assured her though clearly in pain.

"Charles, we're going to get you help, just try not to move mon amour?" Simone said gently as she stroked his face, gently tucking his hair back. He reached up taking one of her hands in his gripping it tightly as he took in shuddering breaths.

"This society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?" Erik asked, he looked to Raven holding out a hand to her. "No more hiding."

Raven walked forward holding Erik's gaze until she moved past him to Charles kneeling down next to him and Simone.

"You should go with him." Charles said meeting her gaze. "It's what you want."

"You promised me you would never read my mind." Raven pointed out hoarsely trying not to cry.

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid." Charles said kissing her hand, and then she kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Take care of him." Raven said to Simone, taking hold of her hand.

"I will." Simone nodded tearfully as she gripped the young girl's hand. "Take care of yourself Raven."

Raven nodded gently placed Simone's hand back in Charles with a small smile then joined Erik; Angel, a limping Riptide, and Azazel walked over to them as well all of them linking hands with the ones that chose to come with him, then Raven looked to Beast.

"And, Beast, never forget, mutant and proud." Raven said Best looking away before they all disappeared.

"Help me out, come on." Moria called out to the others who rushed over to them. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital."

"Wait, Charles. Charles, don't move, okay?" Beast ordered as he made to get up.

"I won't." Charles assured him, and then realized something horrible. "Actually... I can't feel my legs."

"What?" Simone breathed out, her eyes wide.

"I can't feel my legs." Charles repeated clutching Simone's hand tightly in his, his eyes wide with fear. "I can't feel my legs."


	12. Chapter 12

They got him medical care that he needed, but in the end Charles had lost his legs, there was nothing that they could do to save them. It had been a hard blow to him and it took time for him to get used to the confines of a wheel chair after four weeks of recovery. Even now as he sat outside the mansion starring out over the landscape he couldn't help the wrenching in his gut as he thought about the things the loss of his legs cost him and what being confined to a wheel chair meant for his future.

Then there was Moria who he was forced to wipe her memories of them away in order to protect themselves and the young agent from people who would use them or not understand them. He was also worried for Erik and Raven, the path they were set upon was a dangerous and dark one, her feared for their safety.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his dark thoughts and he looked up smiling at the owner, the woman who had stayed by his side, helping him recover and stay strong. She wore a pink calf length dress with a pleated skirt, a button up collared top that looked like a sleeveless tailored dress shirt, a black belt, a pair of black bell flats, and of course her ever present cuff bracelet.

"It's going to be ok Charles, you'll see." Simone said softly. He reached up taking Simone's hand in his kissing the back of it making her smile widen. "So, how many students do you think we'll have here once we get the academy up and running?"

"As many as we can manage." Charles answered rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Possibly more."

"You know, one day the government is going to realize how lucky they were to have Professor X on their side." Simone commented.

"I suppose I am a real professor now, aren't I? Next thing you know, I'll be going bald." Charles sighed making Simone giggle.

"I think you'd still look very handsome." Simone said making Charles scoff. "Do you think we'll ever work with the government again?"

"We're still on the government's side." Charles said. "We're still G-men, just without the "G"."

"No. We're our own team now." Simone said thoughtfully. "It's better, we're X-Men."

"Yes, I like the sound of that." Charles laughed before both of them fell silent again looking out over the grounds of the soon to be school to the setting sun. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to." Simone replied right away then leaned down kissing his forehead.

Taking advantage Charles pulled her into his lap making her giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. He dipped his head down pressing his lips to hers cutting off her giggles as she locked her hands behind his neck. Then again there were a few advantages to a wheel chair as well and though not everything was perfect, his family and friends split by their differences, there was always hope for the future.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as they had all settled back in they had started construction on Charles mansion changing it into a top of the line school. Some rooms were changed into classrooms, others were changed into dorm rooms, then there were rooms for teachers, and the dining room was extended to accommodate more, and the best part was the extensive kitchen Charles had set up for the school although there was teasing that he had done it in order to further gain the affections of Simone.

By January of the following year the school was in full swing and new students were arriving every day. Alex, Hank, and Sean stayed on as teachers along with some other older mutants they had found. Simone was still the head chef and was teaching home economics. They were now in July of 1964 getting ready for their second fall semester.

Then there was Charles and Simone's love life which was going quite well. Yes they had rocky moments like any other couple, but they always worked it out in the end. Then one night he had taken her out to a lovely Italian dinner then to the movie called My Fair lady. Afterwards they made their way through the grounds of the school talking of the new school year when Charles led her up to their favorite spot.

It was a large low hanging oak tree that was surrounded by small white flowers. There was a bench as well that Simone say upon as they talked looking up through the branches of the tree as she often did not noticing Charles reaching into his pocket, nervously retrieving a small black velvet box.

"Simone, what do you think your future will be?" Charles asked. Simone looked down from the tree toward him about to comment when she saw what he was holding out to her. "Because whenever I picture mine you are always there, I could never imagine my life without you in it." He opened the box as she looked to him breathlessly tears in her eyes. "Simone Elizabeth Deniua, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Simone nodded with a wide teary smile as he slid the ring onto her finger, a silver and gold band with the diamond embedded into the band, before she threw her arms around him both of them holding each other close before Charles brought her into a deep searing kiss.

All of the sudden around them cheers erupted from the students and teachers as streamers were thrown over them making them laugh. The date was set for January 5, 1965, soon they knew, but they were ready.

Simone wore an off the shoulder long sleeved lace dress that had a train, a long lace veil with a pearl band, pear stud earrings, and white heels. Her Uncle Jaquez walked her down the aisle giving her away. He had met Charles many times after the events of Cuba and had come to like the man as Charles had come to respect the man that raised his love.

It was a beautiful wedding, one that Simone had dreamed of for so long, the kiss they shared after their I do's was sweet and tender filled with all of their love. When the officiant introduced them as Mr. And Mrs. Charles Francis Xavier, neither could stop grinning as they turned to face the crowd of cheering friends and family.

But that was not the end of their happiness, not yet, two years later they had a beautiful baby girl which they named Hope Isabella Xavier. She had her parents brown hair and her father's bright blue eyes. She was the apple of her father's eye to be sure. He took her with him everywhere when she wasn't with her mother.

It wasn't until 1969 that things started to go south. The Draft Lottery started calling many of their young men off to the Vietnam War. Charles started to go into a depression as the students left that not Simone or even Hope could seem to break him out of. Hoping to bring him out of it Hank had made a drug that would give him the use of his legs back. It was a shock to Simone and was amazing to her until she found out the side effects, she wasn't sure what she thought about that and this started the fights especially when he became addicted to the drug.

"Charles." Simone said as she walked into their room and seeing him laid out on their bed needle in hand only reaffirmed her resolve. He looked up at her from the bed, his eyes clouded over. He had been mixing his drugs again. "Charles, I'm taking Hope and we're going to visit my Uncle for a time."

"How…how long?" He managed to get out.

"I don't know." Simone looked away, but Charles read between the lines.

"You're leaving me." Charles said setting up straighter. "Why?"

"Charles, I can't let Hope be around you like this." Simone said shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"Like what?! There is nothing wrong with me." Charles stood to his feet. "You met someone else, that's it isn't it, you leaving me for some other bloke. I should have known it was only a matter of…"

Charles never got a chance to finish because a sharp slap across his face stopped him causing his head to snap to the side.

"Vous horrible homme , vous me brisait le cœur, notre fille exposée à cette horrible habitude et ont le culot de me blâmer pour notre relation brisée , me accuser d'être infidèle , vous êtes ... vous même jamais ... putain vous …" (You horrible man, you broke my heart, exposed our daughter to this horrible habit and have the nerve to blame me for our broken relationship, to accuse me of being unfaithful, you are...you never even...damn you...) Simone was shaking she was so angry, tears streaming from her eyes dripping down her cheeks.

Shaking her head she turned running out of the room going down the stairs as fast as she could where Hope was waiting for her, their things already packed into the car.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Hope asked as Simone scooped her up.

"Nothing my petite fleur." Simone said, ignoring the calls from Charles to come back.

"Mama, Papa wants you." Hope tried to tell her, but Simone had already walked out the front door and over to her car placing Hope in the back buckling her in.

"Simone, please, I'll give it up, I really will." Charles said as he ran up to them. Simone looked to him and he had never seen her look so tired, so defeated.

"I believe you will…one day, but for now I don't want Hope around this." Simone said shaking her head. "We'll get a place in New York so we can visit."

"Simone…I…" Charles tried, but hung his head in defeat. Simone gently cupped his cheek placing a kiss on his cheek before she got into the car and drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Years passed and her visits to the mansion became less and less as things hand become more strained between herself and Charles. It had gotten to the point where she refused to meet with Charles at the mansion, that she and Hope would only see him in public places where he was forced to clean up a bit and Hope didn't have to see the state of the mansion.

"Oh that is wonderful Hope, I'm so glad you are having fun with Uncle Jaquez." Simone said as she listened to her daughter relate stories of camping at Yellow Stone National Park. They were in town and she had wanted to call her and tell her all about it.

Simone wore a long sleeve red turtle neck shirt that tucked into purple bell bottoms, a dark brown belt around her waist, and a pair of dark brown bell flats. Her ear length curly dark chocolate brown hair was left loose and free as few pieces falling near her large nut brown eyes.

"When I get back can we go visit papa? I want to tell him all about my trip." Hope asked and Simone was glad that she was unable to see her face fall at the mention of Charles.

"Of course mon petit fleur, he will be so happy to see you." Simone said softly. She heard her Uncle talking to Hope.

"We have to go now, Uncle says he loves you." Hope said.

"Of course he does, I'm his favorite niece." Simone said with a laugh.

"You're my only niece sweet one." Jaquez called out over the phone making Simone giggle.

"Have fun, the both of you." Simone said getting positive replies before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

It had been almost two years since she and Charles had become estranged. The Vietnam War had taken its toll on their students and staff until the school was forced to close. Then Hank had to go and create that stupid serum that gave Charles his legs back, but took away his powers.

Simone had tried to get Charles to stop, seeing him become addicted to the serum as well as sometimes mixing it with other drugs, but it was no use and she didn't want Hope around it anymore. They had yet to talk possible divorce, but Simone supposed that it was because neither of them truly wanted to let go and there was Hope to think of as well.

How she loved her little girl of only seven years in age. She had her long brown hair like her fathers that had a slight wave to it and she had also inherited his brilliant blue eyes. She had yet to show any signs of mutation, but that didn't usually start until puberty so there was still plenty of time for them to pop up.

She walked into her kitchen grabbing some coffee before heading into her living room turning on the TV before setting down on her couch looking to the news. Her mug nearly fell from her hands as she saw Raven on the screen in Paris with Erik right behind seemingly going in for the kill.

Hank in full on Beast mode ran out at Erik tackling him into a fountain, Raven taking the chance to run. They fought for a time before some of the metal structures in the fountain grabbed him suspending him up for all to see as Erik ran away. Hank tore himself free and also ran away from the scene. All of this apparently happened that morning while she had been at work.

"Mon Dieu." Simone placed a hand to her heart.

She glanced over to her phone which was on the table next to the lamp. She reached out, her hand hovering over it as she bit her lip. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed before she lost her courage, the phone rang a few times before it was finally answered.

"Hello?" Hank answered, and Simone felt relief that it was not Charles that answered.

"Hank, hello, it's me Simone." Simone said hesitantly.

"Simone…" Hank said in shock.

"I saw the news, are you all ok?" Simone asked softly.

"Yes, we're all fine." Hank answered.

"What's going on?" Simone asked.

"Its…its complicated." Hank stuttered out. "Do you want me to get Charles?"

"No." Simone said quickly, her courage leaving her. "I just wanted…"

"Hank, who are you talking to?" Simone felt her heart jolt hearing Charles's voice.

"It's…It's Simone." Hank answered hesitantly and there was silence on the other side.

"Who the heck is Simone?" A gruff voice asked.

"She's my wife." Charles answered taking the phone.

"Wife." The man's voice echoed.

"Simone." Charles said softly.

"Hello Charles." Simone replied then they fell into a silence neither knowing what to say.

"Isn't she in the future?" Hank asked.

"No." The gruff voice said and she heard Charles take in a sharp breath.

"What's that man talking about?" Simone asked in confusion.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Charles assured her, his voice strained. "How is Hope? What's she up to? Is she there?"

"Not right now, she's with Uncle Jaquez. They're camping in Yellowstone park, you know how Hope is about the outdoors." Simone said with a soft smile.

"Our little flower child." Charles chuckled.

"She wants to see you as soon as she comes home, to tell you all about it." Simone said hesitantly.

"I'd like that." Charles said then paused for a moment. "Simone…I'm giving it up, the drugs." Simone had heard him say the same before, but something in her heart pulled at her. "I mean it this time, I really do."

"I believe you." Simone said with a smile and she heard Charles let out a laugh of relief.

"When all of this is over, I will come and get you and Hope, we'll start over again." Charles said to her making tears gather than stream down her cheeks.

"Charles, what is happening? Maybe I can help." Simone said gripping the phone tightly in her hand. Charles's head was filled with his future self's words as a stab of fear shot through him.

 _Charles woke to find himself in the future lying down in Logan's position, he rose and saw his older self, Magneto, Kitty and Bobby, his eyes lingering on his bald dome, but then he saw her._

' _Hope.' Young Charles breathed out looking over the older version of his daughter._

 _Her hair was cut into a short choppy bob, clearly a home done job, and there was a jagged scar across her right eye. She looked battle hardened and had the eyes of someone that had seen too much. In her hand she had a rosary which she was rolling between her fingers absentmindedly. Next to her was a light skinned young man holding onto her free hand. He had dark blue to royal blue ombre hair shaved on the sides revealing his pointed ears, but longer and curly on top. His striking blue eyes matched Hopes perfectly, and when he grit his teeth he revealed his sharp fangs._

' _Charles?' Older Charles sensed him as younger Charles walked over tearing his eyes from his daughter and who he was sure was his grandson as he leaned in closer to his older version._

' _Charles.' Young Charles replied as they met each other's gazes. 'So this is what becomes of us? Erik was right. Humanity does this to us.'_

' _Not if we show them a better path.' Older Charles said._

' _You still believe?' Young Charles said in shock._

' _Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, it doesn't mean they're lost forever.' Older Charles said. 'Sometimes we all need a little help.'_

' _I'm not the man I was.' Young Charles said. 'I open my mind and it almost overwhelms me.'_

' _You're afraid and Cerebro knows it.' Older Charles said,_

' _All those voices, so much pain.' Young Charles eyes teared up._

' _It's not their pain you're afraid of.' Older Charles said. 'It's yours Charles and as frightening as it may be, their pain will make you stronger, if you allow yourself to feel it, embrace it, it will make you more powerful than you ever imagined. It's the greatest gift we have, to bear their pain without breaking and it's born from the most human power, hope.'_

' _Simone once had a similar conversation like this a long time ago…where is she in all of this?' Young Charles asked and the look in Older Charles eyes shot straight through his heart._

' _When Trask was killed, anti-mutant mobs formed, Simone was caught and Jaquez was taken as well, they were both…' Older Charles looked away. 'Even with the medicine that gave me my legs blocking my powers, I could still feel her, it was what made me stop taking the medication and start back on my dream to provide a safe place for mutants, …it was what Simone had dreamed of as well and Hope needed me, we were all each other had at the time.' Older Charles looked up to Young Charles. 'Please Charles; we need you to hope again.'_

"No Simone, you need to stay home. I do not know how this will turn out and I want you safe." Charles said vehemently.

"I can help and you know it, I'm not some damsel in distress." Simone shot back.

"I know, I know you are, but love…please, I…" Charles breathed out raggedly. "..just please."

"Ok Charles, I'll stay away." Simone said, hearing the urgency in his voice, the strain.

"Thank you." Charles breathed out. "Simone…I…I love you."

"I love you to Charles." Simone replied getting a happy chuckle from Charles.

"After this is all over I'll open the school back up, you, Hope, and I, we'll be a family again, I swear it and this time I won't mess it up." Charles said vehemently.

"I can't wait; I will cook as a dinner that we will never forget." Simone said happily, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"I look forward to it." Charles said.

"Chuck, we need to go." The gruff voice said.

"Right, right…" Charles said. "Goodbye my dear."

"Goodbye darling." Simone replied before they hung up and then ran to her front door grabbing her keys, not even bothering to pack before she was in her car on the way to DC hoping that she's be able to reach it in time.


	15. Chapter 15

Simone arrived just in time to watch in horror as Erik with a stadium raised around him arrived at the White House, her hand gripping her bracelet tightly on her opposite arm. Debris rained down on bystanders then Erik dropped the stadium closing off the White house from the rest of the world. Erik descended from the sky with his sentinels on either side of him as he surveyed his work, the machines moving off taking up sentry points around the stadium only one remaining with Erik.

Simone ran out of her car and straight up to the crashed stadium shifting into her steel form as she started to climb up it, propelling herself at times with her strength alone. It wasn't long until she reached the top and starred down at the light and powder keg before her just waiting to go off.

She saw Hank with another man she did not recognize crawling up through some broken stadium chairs and chucks of concrete until they could see Erik staying low as not to be seen themselves. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area until she saw him, her heart stopping at the sight of his body pinned under all of the debris. She ducked down when the sentinels took up positions on the stadium wall, then carefully ran and jumped down shifting to her non-magnetic titanium form lest Erik see and attack her.

"Charles." Simone called out carefully when she saw close enough allowing her metal form to slip away.

"Simone, what are doing here? I told you to stay away." Charles breathed out, feeling a mix of happiness and worry as he gazed up at her; it had been so long since he had seen such a happy love in her eyes instead of the sad love he had become accustomed to.

"I couldn't." Simone said as she cupped the side of his face smiling softly when he reached up gripping her hand pressing a kiss into her palm.

"Do what you were made for." Erik said to the sentinel upon spotting Hank and Logan, causing Simone's head to snap up.

The Sentinel opened fire on Logan and Hank barely giving them time to get out of the way. Simone looked down at Charles as her form changed to titanium and she griped the debris that was trapping him, but there was no way she could lift it without hurting Charles.

"I got this." Hank called out Logan. "Go."

Logan went after Erik, but after dodging a few of Erik's attacks he was brought down by a chunk of concrete with metal bars sticking out of it. Erik then wound the bars through Logan's body as he screamed out in horrible pain, then Erik raised him into the air.

"I have to go help them." Simone said looked down to Charles, the metal slipping back from her face.

"No, please Simone, stay here." Charles held onto her hand.

"You know I can't mon amour." (my love) Simone kissed his hand before running into battle, her titanium form returning over her face.

"So much for being a survivor." Erik shot Logan off over the stadium into the river.

Hank used his teeth to rip cords out of the sentinel causing fluids to fly everywhere. Simone arrived just in time for the sentinel to throw Hank into a police car. Simone charged, the sun glinting off of her titanium form as she raced up to Erik driving into him like a linebacker, tackling him to the ground.

"I think that you've made a nuisance of yourself quite enough Erik." Simone hissed as she pinned him.

"Armor, how nice to see you." Erik grit out, her weight much increased in her metal form, as he sent a chunk of metal and concrete at her forcing her to roll away off of Erik.

"This is foolishness." Simone snapped to her feet. "You are making enemies of us all."

"They have already made us the enemy." Erik sent out more chunks of metal and concrete at her.

"Only because crétins (morons) like you attack them and give them a reason to fear us." Simone punched through a block of concrete shattering it. "All that happens to us, all the retaliation, all of the hate, is not just their fault; it is yours and your hateful kind, you are just like them."

"I did not start this war!" Erik roared, his eyes flashing in fury.

"But you're not ending it either; you're just prolonging it!" Simone yelled as she surged forward, but with a flick of his hand Erik sent out large twisted piece of metal sending Simone back hard straight through the roof of the police car that Hank had gone through.

"Simone?!" Hank yelped as he jerked back.

"Hank." Simone groaned as she set up and saw the sentinel making its way toward them. "Any ideas?"

"Just one." Hank held out two syringe's keeping two for himself.

"This is…" Simone's nose scrunched up.

"The only way we'll be able to hide from a mutant hunting sentinel." Hank cut her off as said robot got closer and closer.

The safe house burst from the White House, Erik ripped the front off exposing the elected officials and their guards. They reached for their guns, but Erik was faster as he grabbed the guns pointing them at their owners then turning all the cameras to himself.

"You built these weapons to destroy us." Erik started to speak. "Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different, humanity has always feared that which is different. Well I'm here to tell you…to tell the world… You are right to fear us, we are the future we are the ones who will inherit this earth and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you." Erik pointed to the men in the safe house. "Today was meant to be a display of your power, instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world. And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there I say this…no more hiding no more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long, come out. Join me, fight together in a brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow that starts today."

All was silent for a time until the 'president' stepped forward.

"Mr. President." The men tried to stop him.

"Stand down, I said stand down." The 'president' pushed them away and stood facing off against Erik.

"If you want to make a statement kill me and spar everyone else." 'Nixon' said.

"Very heroic Mr. President, but you have no intention of sparring any of us." Erik said as he walked up to him and cocked the guns. "The future of our species begins now."

The sentinel ripped open the car Hank and Simone were only to find that they were no longer a mutant thanks to the injections Hank had injected them with. Turning away from Hank and Simone it targeted Erik and 'Nixon' instead and charged at them. Simone grabbed Hank pulling him out of the car and back over to where Charles was.

Erik dismantled the robot with a few waves of his hand, but his distraction was all she needed. Taking the opportunity she fired a shot from a plastic that went straight through the side of Erik's neck. Erik fell to his knees in pain as Nixon changed into Raven, the other guns and sentinels falling with Erik.

"You used to be a better shot." Erik commented as Raven walked up to him.

"Trust me, I still am." Raven sneered before performing an impressive kick followed by hitting him with her gun both hits to his head knocking Erik to the ground then she whipped around aiming her gun once again at Trask. Everything froze and a psychic image of Charles appeared in front of her. "Get out of my head Charles!"

"Raven, please do not make us the enemy today." Charles pleaded as Simone gripped his free hand, his other hand resting at his temple.

"Look around you Charles, we already are." Raven argued.

"Not all of us, all you've done so far is save the lives of these men. You can show them a better path." Charles reasoned with her.

"Shut her down Charles." Hank said regretfully.

"Non, this has to be her choice or she will never stop." Simone shook her head.

"I've been trying to control you ever since the day we met and look where that's got us." Charles said tightening his hold on Simone's hand, agreeing with her. "Everything that happens now is in your hands; I have faith in you Raven."

Everything unfroze and Raven was faced with her choice, her thoughts a whirlwind of chaos then slowly she made her choice and dropped the gun. She eyed the men before turning and walking away, all the men's eyes on her in shock.

"He's all yours Charles." Raven said as she ripped off his helmet then walked past him. Charles used Erik to free himself, Simone helping to get him up into a sitting position, letting him lean on her for support.

"If you let them have me, I'm as good as dead." Erik said looking from his helmet on the ground then to Charles. "You know that."

"I know." Charles replied.

"Goodbye old friend." Erik said solemnly.

"Goodbye Erik." Charles replied. Erik looked to Raven who stared back her chin raised before he flew away. Raven watched him go until he was gone and turned to Charles Simone and Hank with a small smile before walking away, leaving the area as well.

"Are you sure you should have let them go?" Hank asked in worry.

"Yes, I have hope for them." Charles replied sharing a hopeful look with Simone who nodded in agreement. "There's going to be a time Hank, when we're all together."

"What about Logan?" Hank asked.

"Who?" Simone asked and was given a brief summary of who the man was. Needless to say she was shocked at the prospect of time travel.

"What happened to him?" Hank questioned. "Where is he?"

"He went home." Charles replied.

"And we should as well." Simone said making Charles grin happily as he placed his hand on her cheek guiding her lips to his.

"I think that would be best." Charles said right before he placed a lingering kiss to her lips while Hank grinned at the two of them.

"Maybe we should go now before the secret service comes." Hank suggested and they all quickly left the scene before they could be spotted.


	16. Chapter 16

Simone and Charles waited hand in hand at the arrival gate, the passengers from the plane slowly disembarking. Simone wore a lilac button up bell sleeved blouse tucked into a darker purple flowing knee length skirt and thin yellow belt that matched her open toe heels. Her hair was curled so that it barely brushed against her jawline, around her neck was a strand of yellow beads, yellow bead studs in her ears and her ever present bracelet. Charles wore a blue dress shirt with a dark grey blazer, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes. He was clean shaven and his hair fell down in soft waves to his shoulders.

Charles's free hand kept tapping against the arm rest of his wheelchair and his grip on Simone's hand tightened with each passing minute. His visits with Hope had always gone well despite the sad tension between himself and Simone, but it had been a very long time since his daughter had seen him in a wheel chair. He supposed it was better than seeing him drugged up, he still cringed when he remembered the times that she had come asking him to play, but he had been to out of it to even answer her most of the time.

"Charles, I cannot feel my hand." Simone said with a soft smile.

"Sorry." Charles loosened his hold, but didn't let go.

"It's going to be fine; she loves her papa very much and will be glad to see you." Simone assured him then smiled when she saw Hope racing through the crowd just ahead of her Uncle, her pigtails bouncing.

She had pink ribbons in her hair and was wearing her favorite jean overall dress with the pink floral print patch work pocket in front that matched her leggings and long sleeved shirt, and a pair of pink flats. Hopes eyes doubled in size along with her smile as soon as she spotted her mother and father together, her speed increasing until she flung herself into her father's lap making him laugh.

"Papa, mama, Je vous ai manqué." (I missed you) Hope chirped happily, her voice a sweet mix of British and French accents, Charles wrapping her in a tight hug while Simone leaned down kissing the top of her little girls head.

"Hello love, how was your trip?" Charles asked and Hope went into a long tirade of her adventures, Charles listening with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you two patched things up." Jaquez said leaning on his cane running a free hand through his combed back full bodied greying dark brown hair as his green eyes crinkled up in happiness, Simone looping one of her arms through his kissing his cheek.

"So am I." Simone smiled. "You ready to go sweetie?"

"Can papa come?" Hope asked.

"Love, you and mama are coming home with me." Charles smiled.

"You mean we're going home?" Hope asked in excitement. "All of us?"

"All of us, no more separation." Simone replied and Hope squealed happily.

"Je suis très heureux." (I am so happy) Hope beamed.

After gathering the luggage they went out to the car where Charles sat in the back with Hope and Jaquez joined Simone who was driving in front. It was a bit of a ride, but they were not without conversation what with what had happened in DC.

They finally pulled up to the mansion that afternoon, the landscape and building back in tip top shape ready for the grand re-opening that summer for students and anyone who needed help. Hope hopped out first followed by the others, the little girl hopping up and down in excitement.

"Hey guys." Hank smiled as he came out of the mansion having been waiting for them to come back. "You'll be happy to know Simone that your dinner is still warm and in one piece."

"Thank you Hank." Simone smiled.

"Uncle Hank!" Hope ran up to him, the young man scooping her up in a hug.

"Hey Hope. How was your trip?" Hank asked as he looked to the young girl.

"It was great, guess what I did?" Hope beamed.

"I don't know, what?" Hank asked looking to her parents who shrugged unknowingly while Jaquez smiled.

"Watch." Hope said as she hopped down from his arms and ran over to where some roses had just been planted, little more than sticks in the ground at the moment.

She placed her hands on the soil one either side of one of the rose bushes then scrunched her face up in the most adorable way. Simone and Charles came over to her watching wide eyed as the skin on her hands took on the consistency of bark and the pink roses blossomed and bloomed becoming this bushes as if they had been growing for quite a while. Hope smiled at the flowers then turned smiling proudly to her parents.

"Ma petite fleur qui était merveilleux." (My little flower that was wonderful) Simone praised as she scooped up her daughter spinning her around before placing her in her equally proud fathers lap.

"What an extraordinary gift." Charles pressed a kiss to her cheek before he looked to Jaquez. "When?"

"After Simone called we went on a hike and she saw this tree dying and felt bad for it. She ran up to it and gave it a hug." Jaquez chuckled as Hope's parents smiled fondly to their daughter. "Before I knew it her skin turned and the tree was healthy and Hope was yawning, but happy that she had helped. What would you call that ability of hers?"

"Plant manipulation I believe." Hank said giving a brief explanation as he studied the plant Hope had bloomed. "For being so young, she has a good grasp on her abilities so far."

"Our own little flower child." Simone mused shaking her head with a playful smile. "Come on, we have a lot to celebrate and I have the perfect dinner to do it with."

"What are we celebrating?" Hope asked curiously.

"Our little girl's gift and the permanent reunion of our family." Charles smiled taking Simone's hand and kissing it as well as wrapping his other arm around Hope in a tight hug causing her to giggle.

"Not to mention the reopening of your wonderful school." Jaquez added looking up at the building.

"Yes, we have quite the future ahead of us." Charles said as they all went inside their home, once again a happy family.


	17. Chapter 17

AN:

I didn't want to start a whole other story since this is a continuation of Simone and Charles's life just with the addition of Hope so I decided to just start a new chapter. I have titled it as a new story because the focus will be on Hope.

-0-

FLOWER CHILD

-0-

Growing up in a school made especially for her kind, Hope knew she was the luckiest person in the world. She knew that she had been protected from the prejudices and racism that others of her kind faced every day. That's why she put so much work into making anyone that came into the mansion feel welcome, mainly taking care of the little ones through they were few and far between.

Hope had waist length chestnut brown hair crimped hair parted on the side, bright blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was of average height standing at '5, 3' with a modest figure, a heart shaped face, a small nose, and full pink lips.

She wore high waist blue jean shorts, an off the shoulder pink long sleeved crop top, a pair of pink all-star converse, and a pair of scrunched up socks. In her ears she had on a pair of daisy stud earrings that matched the pendant around her neck as well as her bracelet, and her hair was hanging loose down to her waist with a pink scarf in it.

"I prefer Stark Trek personally." Hope shrugged as she sat on the grass enjoying the sun while Jean practiced with the bow and arrow.

"But you have to admit the affects were better in Star Wars." Jean replied taking her bow and nocking an arrow.

"No I don't." Hope scrunched up her nose.

"You like the light sabers." Jean commented.

"Yeah, I'll give you that one." Hope made a face at her.

"And Star Wars has Han Solo." Jean added.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'd pick Spock over Solo anytime." Hope said with a grin. "Something about those ears." Hope turned her head at the sound of her father's voice nearby. She saw him walking with Hank, Alex, and a boy in a blindfold. "Is that the rude guy you were talking about earlier?"

"Yep." Jean loosed her arrow getting a bull's eye.

"What's with the blindfold?" Hope asked as Jean nocked another arrow, this time aiming away from the target at some people nearby.

"Some sort of optic energy beams he can't control." Jean said, remembering what she had gleaned from the boys mind.

"Oh, neat." Hope said as Jean loosed the arrow and used her powers guiding the arrow in for another bull's eye.

"The first step in understanding one's power is learning the extent of it. Only then, can we begin the process of teaching you how to control it. If you do decide to stay, I can promise you that by the time you are done here you'll be able to go back into the world and play a stable productive partner." Charles told him confidently as he came to a stop. "Why don't you take your bandages off and we can have a look at what we're dealing with here. Alex, would you line him up." Alex took his brother turning him around toward the target. "Face him in the right direction if you will. There's a target just across the water. When you open your eyes, try and hit that. You can open your eyes, Scott. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's quite..."

A bright blaze of red light shot out carving through the water of the pond, cutting into the ground, destroying the target then going on to destroy the tree behind it as well. Everyone that was nearby backed away and looked on wide eyed. The aftermath was the tree was on fire, the pond was bubbling slightly, and earth was scorched.

"My grandfather planted that tree when he was 5 years old. I used to swing from the branches then myself." Charles commented before the tree fell apart revealing its smoking innards. "I think that was probably my favorite tree."

"Does that mean I'm expelled?" Scott asked hopefully.

"On the contrary, you're enrolled." Charles replied then nodded over to the girls. "Hope, could you come here a moment?"

"Coming dad." Hope walked over to them.

"Hope, this is Scott Summers." Xavier introduced. "Scott, this is my daughter Hope."

"Nice to meet you Scott." Hope said pleasantly.

"Whatever." Scott mumbled.

"Oh don't be such a downer." Hope rolled her eyes taking his hand and shaking it. "See, not so difficult is it?"

"Whatever." Scott snatched his hand back.

"Sunshine and lollipops you are." Hope shook her head looking to her father. "So the tree?"

"The tree." He nodded.

"Got it." Hope kneeled down on her knees then placed her hands on the ground next to the sidewalk. She closed her eyes as the bark replaced her skin up to her forearms, her fingers digging into the dirt. She slowly stood back up ad her eyes opened revealing that they had had turned green with darker green irises.

"Hope has the ability of plant Manipulation, the power to control plant-life and earth manipulation, the power to manipulate elements derived from the earth." Charles explained to Scott.

With a wave of her hand mud from the bottom of the pond moved through the grass onto the tree smothering the fire. Stomping her foot on the ground rocks jutted slowly from the earth pushing the tree back up and then vines appeared around the tree holding it together. Placing her hands together then pushing them out formed a green light that followed along the split and when it was gone the tree was mended, though scarred.

"There, all better." Hope nodded.

"Very good." Charles smiled proudly as the rocks and vines retreated back into the ground.

-0-

Simone walked through the garden looking up at the star filled sky and taking in the peace of the moment. The day had been filled with her cooking classes and multiple failed attempts, most that ended in messy explosions. It was nice to some outside and enjoy the peace of the moment.

"There you are my dear." Charles said gaining her attention. She smiled at her husband and he was struck by the moment. She looked do lovely in a scooped neck quarter length sleeved summer dress of pale blue that hugged her figure and flared out at her hips. She wore a pair of white flats with it that matched the pearl set he had gotten for her for their last anniversary. Her brown hair now reached below her shoulder hanging in loose curls and her nut brown eyes shined with happiness. "You look radiant."

"You look rather handsome yourself." Simone replied as he came over to her taking one of her hands in his kissing the back of it. "So how's our latest student doing?"

"It's going to be hard for him, but I think he'll do fine. He had a lot of potential." Charles told her as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, both of them taking in the school ground by moonlight.

"That's all the kids could talk about today, the new kid who blew up the tree." Simone said with a small laugh. "Our family gets bigger every day."

"So it seems." Charles sighed then with a mischievous smile puled on her hand causing her to fall onto his lap.

"Charles!" Simone laughed as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and holding her close.

"I love you." Charles said as he nuzzled against her.

"I love you as well." Simone said kissing him softly, loving how he massaged the back of her head as they kissed, but before it could progress a shudder went through the house causing them to set up. "Jean."

They both quickly made their way back into the school as fast as they could. The students had awoken to and were peering out of their rooms, down the hall. They knew who the cause was, it was not the first time she had woken them.

"Back to bed, please, my darling." Charles told them as he and Simone made their way down the hall. "Back to bed."

"She's doing it again." One of the students said.

"Back to bed, please, everyone." Simone said soothingly. "Jessie, back to bed, please."

"Come on, now." Charles said. "Spit spot, back to bed."

"Carrie Anne, come on, now." Simone looked to the young girl, all of them doing as they were told, as they joined Hank and Hope in the doorway to Jeans room. "Back to bed."

"I've never seen it like this." Hank commented worriedly, opening the door for them. Jean lay on her bed in the throes of a nightmare. The walls were becoming scorched and bubbling up with heat.

"Nor I." Charles shook his head as he slowly entered the room.

"Don't let any of the children come this way." Simone told Hank. "Hope…"

"I can't go back to bed, not until I know she's ok." Hope shook her head.

"Very well, but stay out here." Simone nodded kissing Hope on the forehead before following Charles in, shifting into her silver form.

"Jean." Charles said softly then tensed in his chair. He grit his teeth against the sharp pain in his head, Simone placing her hand on his shoulder. He pressed his hands against the sides of his heads, the pain becoming greater. "Jean!"

"Jean, wake up, some on." Simone quickly moved over to Jean taking her by the shoulders. Whatever Charles was going through was a projection from Jean's mind to his and it was causing them both great pain. To her horror, despite being in one of her metal forms, she could feel it as well. It was not as great as what Charles was feeling, but it was there pressing against her mind.

"JEAN!" Charles screamed and finally the red head snapped awake breathing hard.

"It's ok sweetheart." Simone set next to her on the bed pulling her into a hug as Charles came closer beside them.

"I...I saw the end of the world. I could feel all this death." Jean sobbed as she clung to Simone who rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It was just a dream." Charles soothed.

"But, it felt real." Jean said fearfully.

"I know." Charles nodded. Your mind is the most powerful I've ever seen. It can convince itself..."

"No, it's not just a mind reading or a telekinesis, it's something else." Jean argued on the verge of panicking. "Some... dark power inside and it's growing, like a fire. I thought I was getting better."

"You are. You will." Simone assured her. "You just have to be patient."

"No. No." Jean shook her head. "You don't know what it's like to be afraid to shut your eyes. To be trapped inside your own head."

"Oh, but I think I do. It wasn't so long ago, that I was plagued by voices of myself. All their suffering. All their pain. Their secrets." Charles said smiling gratefully to Simone as she took his hand into her, keeping her free arm around Jean.

"I'm afraid one day I am going to hurt someone." Jean said fearfully.

"Lie back." Charles said softly. "Everyone fears that which they do not understand. You will learn to control your powers. And when you do, you'll have nothing to fear."

"Dad, mom, can I come in now?" Hope asked from the doorway. Simone looked to Jean who nodded shakily.

"Come in Hope." Simone said and Hope came bounding in with a large bag in hand. She flopped down on the bed next to Jean pulling out some treats.

"I went to the kitchen and got some of your favorites." Hope said making Jean smile, already feeling herself relax a bit.

"We'll leave you two to it, but don't stay up to late." Charles said as he and Simone headed for the door.

"We won't." Hope said pulling out some magazines.

"Thanks for this Hope." Jean said as Charles and Simone shut the door behind them.

"Not a problem. Anyway, there's a new story on David Bowie." Hope squealed opening a bag of chips while Jean laughed taking one of the sodas Hope had brought and poured over the magazine with her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Her nightmares were different this time." Xavier said with a troubled look as they stepped out of the elevator into the basement.

"Well, it could have count for something I saw while I was in my lab earlier." Hank told them. "There was some kind of tremor. Like an energy surge. I picked it up on one of my meters."

"You're saying that Jean created it." Simone raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, I'm saying something else did." Hank replied. "Maybe she was reacting to it, I don't know. But, the Epicenter was half way around the world."

"Half way around the world?" Charles echoed.

"Yeah. That's why I was hoping you could take a look." Hank said as they stopped before Cerebro.

"Let's see what we can find." The Professor agreed.

"Welcome Professor." Cerebro said after scanning Charles's eyes, a blue X lighting up his features.

"The source came from Cairo." Hank said going over to the controls as Simone took the helmet from the machine handing it to Charles. He took it from her as well as one of her hands kissing the back of it making her smile. "I'll put in the coordinates if you two lovebirds are done."

"Right." Charles winked to Simone before activating Cerebro. In a flash of light they were surrounded by multiple people, all talking and living their day to day lives.

'I got to get out of here and give them a report.'

"What?" Simone noticed the surprise look on Charles's face. "What is it?"

'Something happened here, I can tell it's real.'

"It's Moira." Charles said in shock.

"What? Moira MacTaggert?" Simone questioned.

"Mm-hm." Charles nodded.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Simone asked.

"She seems to be fine." Charles assured his wife.

"What is she doing there?" Hank asked. "What's the CIA doing with this?"

"She's going back to Langley to deliver a report." Charles told them. "I'm going to go there, see if she knows something about the tremor."

"You'll wind up seeing Moira." Hank pointed out, thinking of how Charles had wiped her memory.

"I want to go check out the situation." Charles replied.

"Moira MacTaggert." Simone laughed softly, shaking her head.

"It's like a ghost from the past." Charles nodded with a fond smile.

-0-

Charles along with Simone and Alex made their way across the threshold of the CIA. Their emblem in the center of the floor flanked by the words CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA"

"So, you really haven't seen her in all these years?" Alex asked the couple. "You never looked her up? Not even in Cerebro?"

"Alex." Charles shook his head. "Who do you take us for? Some kind of stalkers?" Alex shot him a look. "I... Yes, we looked her up once."

"Twice." Simone corrected. "We were worried for her, she is a very dear friend and we wanted to make sure she was alright."

"But, not in a long time. Alright?" Charles defended.

"How'd you leave things?" Alex asked. "Any hard feelings?"

"Not likely." Simone frowned softly as they entered a busy office area.

"Everybody take a break." Charles said and everyone froze. "I wiped her mind off all memories of us. The beach, Cuba, that whole time. It's so long ago, Alex. Before the world knew about mutants, I have felt... it was the best thing for her." They made their way through the offices into Moria's office, the woman looking up in surprise at the intrusion. "Moira MacTaggert."

"Hello?" Moria said uncertainly, eyeing her three guests.

"Bonjour." Simone greeted the woman with a kind smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my colleagues, I'm Professor..." Charles started.

"Charles Xavier." Moria said surprising them. "I know exactly who you are."

"You do?" Charles asked.

"Of course I do." Moria replied. "I've read all of your papers." She shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She looked to Simone and Alex holding out her hand to them as well. "Moira MacTaggert."

"Simone Xavier." Simone smiled shaking her hand.

"Alex Summers." Alex shook her hand as well.

"Have a seat." Moria gestured to the seats filled with boxes. "Just, throw that on the floor."

Alex removed the boxes from the seats for Simone and himself, both of them taking their seats as the conversation went on.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Charles quickly tried to recover from his slip of the tongue. "To-To meet you again for the first time. I..."

"You have a son?" Simone interrupted as she looked to a photograph.

"Yes." Moria nodded.

"Il est très beau. (He is very handsome) He has your eyes." Simone complemented. "You and your husband are very lucky."

"Thank you." Moria smiled. "Do you have kids?"

"A girl, her name is Hope." Simone said taking a picture form her wallet and showing it to Moria.

"Oh, she's lovely." Moria praised.

"Merci." Simone smiled.

"Professor, Simone." Alex prompted them.

"Right, we were hoping that you would tell us about what happened yesterday in Egypt." Charles said.

"I'm afraid that's classified information. And, I don't mean to be rude, but..." Moria started to get suspicious. "How did you get in here?"

"I have level 5 clearance." Charles replied. Moria put all the paperwork she had on the incident on her desk as the others gathered round for a closer look.

"Ever since the world found out about mutants in '73, there have been cults who see them as some kind of second coming or sign of god." Moria told them opening up the file and showing them the contents. "I was tracking one of them. They called themselves, Ashir En Sabah Nur, named after an ancient being they believed to be the world's first."

"The world first's what?" Simone asked looking over the pictures.

"The world's first mutant." Moria replied.

"I thought mutants didn't evolve until this century." Alex said.

"That's the common theory, yes. But, these guys believe that the first mutant was born ten of thousands of years ago. And they believe he will rise again." Moria informed them. "They've been searching ancient sites all round the world for clues. These hieroglyphs described a specific set of powers greater than any man can possess."

"They think he lived all that time?" Charles asked.

"Yes and no. They believe he had the ability to transfer his consciousness from body to body, and whenever he was close to death he would just take on a new body. So, these may have been the bodies of mutants enabling him to take their powers amassing varies abilities over the years." Moria explained.

"An all powerful mutant." Charles summed up.

"Exactly." Moria nodded.

"Inquiétant." (Disturbing) Simone commented.

"And wherever this being was, he always had 4 principle followers. Disciples. Protectors he would imbue their powers." Moria showed them a depiction of the four horsemen.

"Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Alex nodded. "He got that one from the Bible."

"Or the Bible got it from him." Moria shrugged. "And wherever he ruled, eventually, it would end in disaster. Cataclysm. Some kind of... Apocalypse."

"The end of the world." Charles frowned looking up at Simone, knowing she was thinking of Jean's dream as well.

-0-

Hope made her way through the halls of the school a white Japanese Egret Orchid in her hands. A rare flower that she was very proud of and took a great deal of care with. She had on a pair of high waist blue jean shorts, a burnt orange knit sweater off one shoulder with a white spaghetti strap tank top on underneath, a pair of burnt orange tights decorated with ombre dark pink to light pink roses accented with green leaves, a pair of brown heelless ankle boots, a pair of scrunched pink socks, a large silver watch on her left wrist, a pair of pink dime sized crystal stud earrings, a teardrop crystal pendant hanging from a thin gold chain, and on top of her head was a crown various pink and orange flowers that was actually growing from her.

"Aunt Raven!" Hope cheered upon seeing her aunt at the end of the hall in the entrance way. She placed the flower to the side as she raced over to Raven, the two meeting in a tight hug.

"Hello Hope, how's my favorite niece?" Raven smiled, Hank also smiling at the two happy women. Knowing how much they cared for each other.

"She's awesome!" Hope said stepping back. "You've been gone so long, how are you?"

"I'm fine and I know, I promise to visit more often." Raven promised.

"You better." Hope fake glared at her before glancing over to the nervous young man standing to the side. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Kurt Wagner." Raven replied and Hope held out her hand to him. He starred at her for a moment before flushing, realizing he hadn't moved to accept her hand and hesitantly took her hand into his.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Hope Xavier." Hope smiled shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Kurt smiled back, ducking his head a bit.

"You mind showing him around? I need to talk to Hank for a bit." Raven asked with a smirk, nudging Kurt forward, causing him to stumble a bit.

"I'd love to." Hope said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, see you later kid." Raven gave her another brief hug.

"Come on Kurt, you'll love it here." Hope said as she started to lead the blue teen through the school. "So how did you and Raven meet?"

"I was kidnapped from the circus I worked in and taken to an underground fighting ring." Kurt explained what had happened to him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Hope said softly.

"Danke." Kurt ducked his head. "You are very kind."

Hope nodded her thanks to his compliment as she showed him around while keeping up a pleasant conversation with him. She was happy to note that he seemed to be losing his nervous tension the more they went on. She eyed the young mutant man beside her, having not seen many extensive physical mutation like his outside of her aunt Raven and Uncle Hank plus a handful of others that had come to the school.

"Are the markings part of your mutation?" Hope asked looking to the symbols on Kurt's face and hands.

"No, they're angelic symbols passed on to mankind by the archangel Gabriel." Kurt told her.

"They're beautiful." Hope complimented making him blush again. "Who did them for you?"

"I did them to myself." Kurt replied hesitantly.

"That must have hurt." Hope winced.

"It was necessary." Kurt mumbled causing Hope to raise an eyebrow.

"Why was it necessary? How many do you have?" Hope asked gently.

"One for every sin, so quite a few." He shrugged, looking away from her, looking slightly ashamed. "Your father is in charge of this school?"

"Yes." Hope nodded excepting his subject change, clearly uncomfortable with the talk of his self-inflicted markings. "He and my mother made this school for people like us, where we can be safe."

"Safe from what?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Everyone else." Hope said sadly, her eyes downcast. Kurt studied her for a moment, maybe longer than he should have, before speaking again.

"Outside of the circus most people were afraid of me. But I didn't hate them, even after what happened in Berlin. I pitied them. Do you know why?" Kurt asked her, his sun colored eyes staring into her brilliant blue eyes, and she shook her head in answer. "Most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own eyes."

"I suppose." Hope said with a small frown. "So many of the kids here ran away from horrible situations, some involving their own families. Or things like what happened to you, the exploitation of our powers. It's just hard not to be angry, that due to something we can't control there are people that hate us or use us."

"Someone so beautiful should not be so angry." Kurt said, quickly looking away in embarrassment for letting his mouth get away with him.

"Thank you Kurt." Hope's cheeks flushed and she felt a smile pulling at her lips. "You're very sweet." Kurt looked back to her with a wide smile, his tail moving behind him a few times. "Hey Jubi!"

"Hey Hope, who's the new guy?" Jubilee asked as she joined them.

"Jubilee, this is Kurt Wagner, Kurt this is Jubilation Lee, Jubilee for short." Hope introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, so what can you do or is it just a physical mutation?" Jubilee asked after they shook hands.

"I don't understand, do what?" Kurt asked looking between the girls.

"Well I can generate bright bursts of multi-colored energy plasmoids from my fingertips." Jubilee showed him, the rainbow colors of lights dancing along her fingertips.

"And I can control earth and plants." Hope allowed bark to cover her hands as she formed a yellow rose in her hand, plucking it and handing it to Kurt before allowing her hands to return to normal. Kurt looked at the small rose in wonder before noticing the girl's expectant looks.

"Oh, I can teleport as well." Kurt replied as he teleported a bit down the hall with a bamf the back to them.

"Cool." Hope and Jubilee said together making him smile.

"Come on and we'll introduce you to everyone." Jubilee said.

"It's my first time in America." Kurt commented, tucking the rose away in one of his pockets, as they went on with the tour. "I am very excited to see your culture."

"Well you're not going to see it here." Scott scoffed as they came into a small living room area. "The only thing American about this place is that it used to be British."

"This is Scott, he's new here to." Jubilee said as Hope rolled her eyes.

"And I'm already in for a prison break." Scott said as he rocked off the couch to his feet and walked over to them. "What do you say we take this blue guy on a little field trip? I'm sure there's a mall around here somewhere."

"What's a mall?" Kurt asked.

"What's a mall?" Scott echoed with a laugh. "Now it's a matter of national pride, civic duty…"

"Scott." Jean said as she walked over to them.

"Come on, you've been cooped up here for a long time." Scott said. "The Professor's not even home."

"I'd like to go to the mall." Kurt said gaining everyone's attention. "Try it."

"Alright, where does he keep his car?" Scott looked to Hope.

"No." Hope said making Scott groan in annoyance, but then Hope reached into her pocket taking out some keys. "We'll take my car."

"Sweet." Jubilee grinned. Hope led them into the garage up to a red 1976 Cadillac Convertible Eldorado with chrome detailing and light tan interior.

"This right here is my baby." Hope beamed.

"Must be nice to be rich." Scott commented making Hope frown.

"It's pretty nice, but I worked for a long time at a fast food joint and paid for this car myself." Hope replied as she twirled the keys by a key chain around her finger. "Just because my family is well off doesn't mean I get everything I want with a snap of my fingers." She tossed the keys to Scott. "Care to take her for a spin?"

"Really?" Scott grinned after he caught the keys.

"If you think you can handle her." Hope smiled as she, Jean, and Jubilee slipped into the back seat while the boys climbed into the front.

"Your dad is going to kill you." Jean commented as she opened the garage door. "Then he's going for the rest of us."

"Then we should make this trip count." Jubilee grinned as Scott started up the engine.

"Will he really be that mad?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Nah." Hope waved him off with a reassuring smile making him sigh in relief. "It's my mum who's really going to be mad, now to the mall!"

Before Kurt could make a reply Scott revved the engine a few times before taking off causing the occupants of the car to cheer.


	19. Chapter 19

"This shop is my and Jubi's favorite." Hope led Kurt into the trendy store. The girls led Kurt through the store while Jean and Scott wen to look at records.

They piled clothes for him to try on, Hope waving off his concern of money saying that students of the school were covered for their basic needs and even had an allowance. After a couple of outfits Jubilee said she wanted to go check out the records as well as to see how Scott and Jean were getting along. The less than subtle wink she gave Hope made her blush to her roots, some pink flowers blooming in her hair much too a little girls delight.

Kurt came out of the changing room just in time to see Hope make a daisy crown for the little girl, the mother thanking her before they left the store. Hope straightened up with a smile before looking to Kurt who blushed at being caught starring.

"It looks good on you." Hope commented as she came up to him straightening the collar of the red leather jacket.

"Really?" Kurt glanced down at his new clothes.

"Definitely." Hope assured him taking a step back

"Danke." Kurt smiled following her out of the store after she had paid for the clothes. They joined the others in the record store going through their favorite artists, Hope promising to share some of her records with Kurt later so he could get up to date on the latest music.

They made their way through the mall, Hope having to loop her arm through Kurt's to keep him from randomly wondering off into stores that caught his interest. He had been especially interested in the shoe department for a time, but decided he liked his feet bare. They headed for the mall arcade which was filled with all sort of games next, Kurt excited at the prospect of the entertainment the games would provide.

"You have got to be cheating somehow." Hope complained as she played a game with Kurt who was playing another game with his tail. Despite his split attention he was still beating her at the game like she wasn't even playing.

"There's as reason they call you Flower Power and not tech girl." Jubilee commented from across the arcade.

"So I don't play a lot of games, but I should not be losing this bad!" Hope pouted, which Kurt found quite cute.

"Maybe there's another game you would prefer?" Kurt asked when the game ended.

"Unless there's one that involves plants I don't think I stand as chance." Hope shrugged.

They wondered around the mall some more before coming across some break dancers. Kurt watched a few perform before trying his hand at it. His dance was a robotic pop and lock routine that had the crowd cheering as he moved.

"You can really dance." Hope complimented him when his dance ended causing him to grin.

"Danke, it was fun, I liked it a lot." Kurt said as they watched the next dancer.

"You're going to love MTV." Jubilee said and explained the TV show to him.

"Hey guys, who wants slushies?" Scott asked coming over to them.

"What are slushies?" Kurt asked.

"A tasty cold drink." Hope replied. "They're really good."

They led Kurt to the food court to get their frozen treats taking a seat at one of the tables. Kurt took a large sip of his cold drink before Hope could warn him otherwise and clutched his head, yelling out in pain.

"Aah! Something's wrong!" Kurt gasped out.

"It's called a brain freeze." Scott told him.

"What?! I froze my brain?!" Kurt panicked.

"Yeah." Scott nodded completely scarring the blue mutant.

"Ignore him Kurt, you did not freeze your Brain. Just tilt your head back a bit and press your tongue to the roof of your mouth." Hope told him and he did so, slowly the tension leaving his body as the pain left him. He brought his head back down with a bashful look mumbling a thank you to Hope. "Its fine, we all get it once in a while when eating something cold."

"Come on, the movies about to start." Jubilee said and they all went into the mall theatre that was showing Return of the Jedi. Hope found she ended up spending most of the movie looking at Kurt who was watching with rapt attention and amazement of the story being played out before him.

"Wait till you see the first two." Hope had leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"There's more?" Kurt looked to her and realized how close they were. They both blushed, quickly jerking back in embarrassment.

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Hope mumbled, before looking back to the screen. Kurt did the same, both of their shoulders touching as they shared the same armrest.

"I'm just saying, "The Empire" is still the best. It's the most complex, the most sophisticated, wasn't afraid to have a dark ending." Jubilee commented.

"Yeah, but come on. If it wasn't for the first one you wouldn't have any of the rest of the movies." Scott argued.

"Well, at least we can all agree the third one is always the worst." Jean commented.

"I want to know when they'll start some Star Trek movies." Hope said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"What's Star Trek? Is it like Star Wars?" Kurt asked causing Hope's face to light up while she explained the TV show to him.

"You just like the show because you like Spock." Jean said playfully. "What was it you had said, something about his ears?"

Hope shot her a confused look as to her teasing tone, then followed the red heads gaze to Kurt and his pointed ears. Hope's face erupted and the flowers in her hair turned red as she quickly looked away shooting Jean a warning glare. Jean didn't even need to read her mind to know she was getting a warning.

"What about his ears?" Kurt asked innocently mortifying Hope even more.

"Nothing." Hope said quickly while the others laughed at her embarrassment and Kurt's naivety. "Come on, we need to get home before my parents do."

-0-

Moria smiled as she looked out the window at the impressive school before her. Rolling down her window when they stopped at the front doors she peered out.

"I've read so much about this place." Moria looked briefly to Simone who was next to her in the back seat. "But being here, it actually seems kind of... familiar. It's strange."

"It could be quite." Charles agreed. "Shall we?"

They all entered the school, Moria looking around in interest following Charles and Simone who lead on hand in hand, Alex bringing up the rear.

"Hank." Charles called out as they entered Charles's office. "You in here? I'd like you to meet the..."

"Moira." Raven stood up from where she had been sitting on a couch, Hank standing from his seat as well.

"Raven?" Simone breathed out.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Moria asked, her brows furrowed.

"Hank, Alex, agent MacTaggert, would you give us just one moment please?" Charles asked looking to Simone.

"Of course." Moria nodded as she and the others left the office.

"It is good to see you again Raven." Simone went over to Raven giving her a hug.

"You to, I love your new hairstyle." Raven complimented Simone's long loosely curled brown hair. "But, why didn't Moria recognize me? She knew me in this form."

"Well. After you left me on the beach in Cuba, I took her memories of that time." Charles replied moving around to his desk. "Have a sit."

"Lucky girl." Raven muttered as she took a seat, along with Simone, in front of his desk.

"It's good to see you, Raven." Charles smiled. "Welcome home."

"This isn't my house." Raven replied.

"It was once." Charles tried.

"No, it was your home." Raven shot back. "I just lived here."

"The house may not have been your home Raven, but the people in it were." Simone said with a bit of sternness in her voice.

"I barely even recognize it now." Raven changed the subject, looking away from Simone.

"Simone and I have plans for this place." Charles smiled moving toward the window overlooking the students on the grounds going about the day. "We mean to turn it into a real campus. A university. Not just for mutants, even for humans too."

"Living and working, growing together." Simone smiled brightly over to her husband.

"You know, I really believed that once." Raven said. "I really believed we can change them after DC."

"We did." Charles said.

"No Charles. They still hate and fear us. It's just harder to see because they're more polite about it. I got sick of living that lie." Raven argued.

"That's why you're not in your natural blue form." Simone said softly.

"I'm not going to be the face of a world that doesn't exist." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Things are better. The world is better." Charles said.

"Maybe in Westchester. Out there, mutants are still running, hiding, living in fear. Just because there's not a war doesn't mean there's peace. If you want to teach your kids something, teach them that. Teach them to fight. Otherwise, they might as well live in this house for the rest of their lives." Raven told him.

"You still sound just like him. You sound just like Erik." Charles said bitterly.

"That's why I'm here. He's resurfaced. He had a wife and a daughter. They were killed." Raven said causing Charles's face to fall. "Along with a handful of policemen."

"Mon Dieu." Simone covered her mouth in shock.

"The whole world will be looking for him." Simone breathed out.

"But you can help me find him before they do." Raven said. Charles looked to Simone who reached out gripping Raven's hand and nodding to Charles.

-0-

"Moira, I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret." Charles said as they came into Cerebro.

"I don't even know what this... is." Moria looked around wide eyed.

"It's Cerebro." Raven said. "The new model."

"Yeah. I based the color on..." Hank started to explain as they came to the end of the bridge suspended in the middle of Cerebro, only stopping when he caught Raven's eye. "It doesn't matter."

Suddenly Cerebro disappeared and was replaced by a world map and people all bathed in white.

"What are those?" Moria asked in wonder.

"Those are all the humans of the world." Simone smiled.

"And these... are all the mutants." Charles said as everything went red. "I'm connected to all of their minds."

"The CIA would kill for this." Moria commented as she turned, taking it all in.

"I know they would." Charles frowned as he concentrated. "Where are you, Erik?"

'Charles?'

"Hello, old friend." Charles said then tears gathered in his eyes, one of his hands reaching up to take hold of Simone's, his wife sharing the burden of Erik's pain. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I feel your pain. And your loss."

'You think, because you can see into my head... you know how it feels?' Erik seethed. 'You are looking in the wrong place, Charles.'

"What happened to them, it was terribly wrong. But, come back to us. I can help you." Charles tried.

'Help me?' Erik echoed bitterly.

"Think of your wife, think of your daughter. What would they have wanted?" Charles asked.

'They would have wanted to live.' Erik replied. 'I tried your way, Charles. I tried to be like them. Live like them. But it always ends the same way. They took everything away from me. Now... We'll take everything from them.'

"Simone, he's not alone." Charles said, his grip on Simone's hand tightening. Cerebro started to react badly, the numbers and monitors starting to fluctuate wildly. "Oh my god."

"Charles." Simone called out as purple light started to overtake Cerebro.

"Charles, get out!" Hank tried as Simone kneeled in front of Charles. "Charles?"

"I have never felt power like this before." Charles said before his eyes went completely black.

"Charles. Charles, get out!" Simone gripped his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. "What's happening?"

"I think...someone's taken over Cerebro." Hank said looking over the controls. They've taken control of it."

"To do what?" Raven asked.

"To connect." Hank said fearfully. They all gazed up fearfully as military men from all over the world were taken control of, their faces going slack as they moved toward controls of different kinds.

"Charles!" Simone called out as he reached out to her holding onto her desperately, his face contorted in pain.

"Hank!" Raven yelled. "Hank, do something!"

"It won't shut down!" Hank tried ripping apart the controls as Charles screamed in pain.

"Alex." Charles gritted out.

"What?" Alex looked to him.

"Destroy it! Destroy everything. Destroy Cerebro!" Charles gasped out. "Wreak havoc."

Alex let loose a torrent of energy from his chest, then his hands, violently ripping apart the machine. Charles yelled out in pain, his hold on Simone tightening as she held him up, tears of fear streaming from her eyes. Finally it all stopped and Charles was freed. Simone reached up grabbing Cerebro's helmet tossing it aside.

"Get out, get out now." Simone snapped as Raven pulled Morai back, Hank and Alex helping Simone get Charles out. "Charles. Mon amour, are you okay?"

A strange sound came from the other end of the hall catching their attention. A strange almost liquid like purple substance appeared and when it was gone Erik appeared along with four other mutants.

"Erik." Raven breathed out then Erik reached forward and Charles was pulled from Simone's grip. "Charles!"

"Erik no, please no, do not take him from me, please!" Simone cried out desperately as she tried to grab Charles. "Please, Erik! Charles, no!

Apocalypse's eyes narrowed briefly before holding out his hand at Simone, a sudden force dragging her forward. He pushed her into the arms of Psylocke who held her glowing purple sword against Simone's throat.

"Alex!" Hank called out racing forward after Alex.

"Hey! Hey, asshole!" Alex called out.

"All will be revealed, my child." Apocalypse said as Angel shielded Charles from view with his wing right before they disappeared and Alex fired, the beam going through the door at the end of the hall and hitting Hank's jet causing a large explosion.

"NO!" Hank screamed and then they were all outside along with all the school's students and facility. The school itself was nothing but a crater, debris littering the ground around it.

"Wow!" Peter said as he viewed the destruction, removing his goggles form his eyes.

"Where...Where did you...?" Hank said in confusion.

"I was looking for the Professor. I thought he lived here." Peter said.

"They took him away, him and Simone." Hank said softly. They air was filled with gasps as they all looked to Raven who had reverted to her blue form in her shock.

"She's the one."

"That's her."

"Are you sure?"

"Is she going to help us?"

"They look up to you." Hank said as Raven looked uncomfortable. "Right now. They need you."

"That's not what they need." Raven shifted back to her blonde form. "Where's Hope?" Hank and Raven starting feel panic rise just as Scott, Jean, Hope, Jubilee, and Kurt pulled up. Raven ran over to her pulling her into a tight hug as they others pilled out of the car. "Hope!"

"What happened?" Hope asked in shock. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They were taken." Raven said softly, Hope's face falling.

"Where's Alex?" Scott demanded noticing his absence. "Where's my brother?"

"I'm pretty sure I got everybody." Peter shrugged.

"Alex was closest to the blast." Hank said reluctantly.

"Alex." Scott ran for the crater with Jean, Hope, and Kurt following.

"Scott." Jean said as he knelt down next to the crater, Jean placing her hand on his shoulder. Hope shook her head in despair. Her home was destroyed and her parents kidnapped, this was too much, she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Medical assistance is on the way." A voice announced as a helicopter came into view.

"Please remain calm."

"Medical assistance is on the way."

"Please remain calm."

"Medical assistance is on the way."

"Please remain calm."

"Medical assistance is on the way."

"Somethings not right." Jean said as she looked to the helicopters.

"What is it?" Hope asked, looking to Jean.

"I don't think they're here to help us." Jean said fearfully.

"Then why are they here?" Hope asked tensely.

"Over here." Jean said motioning for all of them to duck behind a left over wall with her. The four teens watched as the helicopter landed and Moria approached them.

"Hey! Moira MacTaggert, CIA!" Moria flashed her ID. "Thank God you're here!"

"WAIT!" Raven called out recognizing Stryker. Then then men coming out of the helicopter raised their guns.

"Fire!" Stryker ordered. They fired and a blue energy passed through them all sending everyone to the ground. Hope made to run for them, but Kurt grabbed her hand shaking his head. She watched painfully as Stryker moved through the fallen pointing out the ones he wanted.

"I want her!" He pointed to Moria. "Him!" He pointed to Hank. "Him!" He pointed to Peter the he pointed to Raven who had reverted back to her blue form. "And her!"

"Yes, sir." They gathered up the ones he wanted taking them to the helicopter after injecting them with some sort of blue liquid.

"Leave the kids." Stryker ordered.

"What do we do?" Kurt asked as they ducked down to avoid being seen by a soldier.

"Keep quiet." Jean said as she concentrated.

"X-Ray 7, I'm doing a final sweep on the ground." The Soldier said as he looked right through the teens as if they weren't even there. "Clear!"

"Pack them up."

"Let's go."

"Come on, let's move!"

"Thanks, Jean." Scott breathed out. "We got to help them."

"Kurt, can you get us in that thing?" Hope looked to the blue mutant still griping his hand in hers.

"You want to get in there?" Kurt asked her. "What if the soldiers see us?"

"Please Kurt, they have my Aunt and Uncle." Hope pleaded. "I can't lose them to."

"And don't worry about the soldiers. They won't see us, trust me." Jean assured him.

"Hold on." Kurt said holding out his hand that wasn't holding onto Hope's, Jean and Scott gripping it before they disappeared with a bamf, reappearing in the helicopter just as they closed it. Moria, Hank, and Peter were on the floor while Raven was on a bunk on the side of the copter. The helicopter started to take off as soon as the room they were in was bathed in a green light.

"Kurt, get us all out of here!" Scott ordered.

"I can't!" Kurt shook his head. "When they closed the doors, there's some kind of electric field. "It's like Berlin all over."

"Jean, get into the pilots heads." Scott said. "Don't let them take off!"

"I can't." Jean said. "I can't reach the pilots. I can't reach anyone."


	20. Chapter 20

They were flying for some time, the terrain becoming mountainous and frigid. Hope sat on the bench with her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees, her eyes streaming with tears. Her home was destroyed, her uncle and Scott's brother was dead, her father and mother had been kidnapped, and her uncle Hank and aunt Raven were in the process of being kidnapped, everything seemed to be happening at once.

"Dear Father. Hold me in the light of God." Kurt prayed softly from where he sat on the bench next to Hope.

"It should have been me." Scott sobbed, tears slipping out from under his glasses as he tilted his head back. "He was the one who's going to do something with his life. He was always the one."

"That's not how he felt." Jean said softly. "He felt you were the one who's going to do something special with your life. That you're going to make a difference in the world. Maybe even change it."

"How did you know what he felt?" Scott asked quietly.

"I know what everybody feels." Jean said taking his hand in hers before looking to Hope, worried. "It wasn't your fault."

"If I had stayed home, if I had been there…" Hope shook her head.

"Hope this was not your fault." Jean said sternly, then her face softened. "We'll get through this Hope."

Hope nodded, rubbing away her tears with the back of her hand. She had to get it together and keep it together if she was going to save her family.

"Hold me in the light of God. Protect me from danger. Save me by your command. Listen to my prayer. And keep me safe." Kurt continued his prayer, his tail winding around Hope's waist comfortingly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

-0-

Charles came to, the blistering sun beating down on him. He reached out with his mind only to the repulsed back causing a sharp pain. He looked over to his side, his heart stopping when he saw Simone laying on the ground at the feet of Erik, bound in rope and all metal removed from her person.

"Simone!" Charles struggled to sit up then winced in pain.

"Charles! Let me go to him!" Simone struggled and with a nod from Apocalypse her bindings released her and she ran over to Charles, holding him up. She took note of how he was wincing in pain. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright, he's blocking me." Charles assured his wife pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned against her looking to Apocalypse. "How?"

"I can shield their minds from your power." Apocalypse looked away from starring over the city before him. "It's one of the many gifts I have acquired throughout the millennia." Apocalypse lowered himself to the same height Charles was at. "But to... see...inside a mind. To control it. That's your gift." He mused with greed in his eyes. "You saw it, didn't you? The glory of what's to come."

"Are you going to take part in all this killing?" Charles looked to Erik. "Destruction?"

"It's all I ever known." Erik replied.

"No, it isn't." Charles argued. "You've just forgotten."

"No, Charles, I remember." Erik replied bitterly. "Your way doesn't work."

"I showed him a better way. A better world." Apocalypse stated.

"No, you just tapped into his rage and pain." Charles snapped. "That's all you've done." Charles looked back to Erik. "I told you from the moment I met you, there's more to you, Erik. There is good in you too."

"Whatever it is you think you saw in me, Charles. I buried it. With my family." Erik told him darkly.

"And how many more fathers will have to bury their families when this is all over?" Simone asked with a pitying gaze, Erik looking away from her.

-0-

Raven was the first to come to shifting from her blue form to her blonde form, noticing the others coming round as well, Peter letting out a shout of panic.

"What?!" Raven shot to her feet along with the others.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter looked to Hank who was in full on hairy blue beast mode. Peter looked down at his hands looking for any sign of blue fur. "Is that going to happen to all of us?"

"No, I just left my meds in the house." Hank waved him off, struggling groggily the rest of the way to his feet.

"What happened? Where we are?" Moria looked around the room, green lasers of some kind barring the walls.

"Hey." Raven called out to the window stationed high above them. "Hey!"

"Hello, Mystique." Stryker greeted them.

"Major Stryker." Raven stated.

"Colonel Stryker." He corrected her. "I wouldn't get too close to the wall if I were you. It may create some... discomfort."

"I'm Moira MacTaggert. I'm a senior officer at the CIA." Moria snapped up at Stryker.

"I know who you are, agent MacTaggert." Stryker assured her.

"You cannot keep me here in this..." Moria said.

"Actually, I can. A psychic event just destroyed every nuke from here to Moscow. That event emanated from exactly where we found you. At the home of the world's most powerful psychic. So, you're going to tell me. Where is Charles Xavier?" Stryker demanded.

"It's not him you should be worried about." Moria told him. "There's someone else. Someone more powerful."

"If you let us out of here, we can help you." Raven said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Stryker replied. "You can put on any face that you want, but I know who you are. What you are."

"Hey, Moira, what did you mean when you said someone more powerful than Charles?" Hank asked the woman.

-0-

Jean held her hand to her head as two guards passed them by without even a glance in their direction.

"Once he finished this, we'll go from there." One guard said to the other.

"What's taking so long?" Scott questioned Kurt who was at a large door of some kind, the others trapped in a cell on the other side.

"I can't get in. It has a field around it like the helicopter." Kurt replied.

"There's got to be a way to cut the power." Scott said.

"Then let's go find it." Hope replied before starting down a corridor with the others following. They avoided the guards with Jeans help until they stopped outside of what seemed to be a hanger for a plane of some kind. They pressed themselves against the walls as some soldiers moved about the hanger.

"Guys that could be our way out of here." Scott said as the door closed.

-0-

"Charles, you will send a message to every living mind. You will tell them that this Earth will be laid waste. That it is I, En Sabah Nur, who wreak this upon them." Apocalypse ordered, towering over Charles and Simone. "Now. Deliver my message."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't reach that many people. I don't have Cerebro." Charles snapped.

"You don't need a machine...to amplify your powers. You have me." Apocalypse replied.

-0-

They milled about their cage, no one really speaking as they took in everything that was happening to them.

"You know him?" Peter asked Raven. "Magneto.

"I used to." Raven nodded. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"What was he like? Was he... like they say he was? Was he a... bad guy?" Peter asked.

"No." Raven said then shook her head. "I mean, yeah. He was... Why do you care so much? Did you see his speech on TV or something?"

"Yeah, but... he's my father." Peter shrugged out hesitantly.

"What?" Raven looked to him in shock.

"He and my mom, they..." Peter started to gesture.

"Yeah, I know." Raven stopped him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah. yeah. He left my mom before I was born. I met him 10 years back, but I didn't know it was him. By the time I figured it out, it was too late, you know. Then, this week I saw him on TV again. And, I came to their house looking for him. But, by the time I got there..." Peter let out a breath. "Late again. You know, for a guy who moves as fast as me, I always seem to be too late."

"Let's hope not this time." Raven said.

"Yeah. Seriously." Peter nodded then they all winced in pain as their heads were invaded.

'Hear me, inhabitants of this world.'

"What is this?" Scott and the others pressed their hands to their head.

'This is a message.'

"It's my dad." Hope said, her eyes wide.

'A message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way. But I have returned. The day of reckoning, it is here. All your buildings...All your buildings and temples... will fall. The dawn of a new era will emerge. For there is nothing you can do...'

'Jean.' Jean straightened up as she heard her name being called.

'...to stop what is coming.'

'Jean, if you can hear me, focus on my voice.' Charles called out to Jean. 'Cairo. Find us. Jean, find us. Cairo. Find us. Jean.'

'This message is for one reason alone. To tell the strongest among you... Those with the greatest power…. Protect those without. That's my message to the world.'

"That was Charles doing that without Cerebro." Simone said, relieved that her husband was still alive.

"I know that voice. It's Xavier, isn't it? What's going on?" Stryker demanded.

"We don't know!" Raven called out.

"We don't know, bro!" Peter held out his arms. Stryker gave them a disgusted look before leaving.

-0-

"He just spoke to me." Jean said as soon as the Professor had gone silent.

"I think he spoke to everyone." Scott commented.

"I can hear him too." Kurt nodded.

"No, no. He just sent me a hidden message. One he knew only I would hear." Jean told them.

"What did he say? Are he and mom ok?" Hope questioned.

"I think they are and I know where they are." Jean said

"Hey!" A soldier spotted them pulling his gun on them. Kurt grabbed Scott teleporting right before the bullet hit then came back for Jean and Hope before they could get hit.

"Shots fired!"

"Where's it coming from?"

"I have intruders in quad 6."

"Send a security team and take them out." Stryker ordered. The teens made their way down the hall quickly knowing their time was short now that they had been found out.

"Over there." Hope pointed to the doors with a warning sign on them. They peered in through the mesh covering the windows to see machinery of some kind.

"The generator. It's worth a shot." Scott said.

"Kurt?" Hope looked to the blue mutant who nodded placing his hands on Scott and Jeans shoulders, his tail wrapping around Hopes waist before he teleported them all in.

The room did not only house the generator but there was some sort of nurses station set up against one of the walls and on the opposite side of that was a large container were a low growling and sniffing noise was coming from.

"There's some kind of animal in there." Scott said as they looked over the container.

"It's no animal. It's a man." Jean replied

"Who is he?" Hope asked, her brows furrowed.

"A part of himself has been taken away." Jean concentrated.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I mean, they turned him into... some kind of weapon." Jean told them right before they heard a sound outside.

"Quick, duck." Hope pushed them all behind the container. Jean raised her hand as the men looked for them, the lock on the container sliding up.

"Charlie 3, report. Did you find them?" When the lock was completely unlocked yellow lights went off everywhere. The door of the container opened slowly allowing a feral man to step out wearing nothing but some shorts and strange gear around his head that connected to his waist as well as some attached to his chest.

"Fire!" The men opened fire on the man who unleashed his claws.

The four teens flinched back at the sound of the men being slaughtered, the bullets having no effect. He then raced down the hall leaving carnage in his wake.

"Weapon X is loose. I repeat. Weapon X is loose."

They all came from around the container when it had gone quiet, the floor was strewn with the dead soldiers, blood leaking out all around them.

"You sure he's not an animal?" Scott questioned as they quickly moved around the bodies.


End file.
